Avatar: The Legend of Moon-Sun
by Rising With The Moon
Summary: It has been six years since Avatar Aang defeated the Fire Lord, but all of the good that has happened since is threatened when Azula escapes. Team Avatar is going to have to put their trust in Kaia, a young water-bender who displays incredible abilities. Things are only complicated further by the appearance of Zuko and Azula's long lost younger brother, Roku.
1. The Light In the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Avatar universe.

Okay, so this is the first time I'm uploading a fanfiction. I loved this show when it was one and have recently rediscovered it and felt inspired again. Now you should all know that I haven't watched any of _The Legend of Korra_, or read any of the comics that followed up the ending of _The Last Airbender_. So I don't know much about them, this is just my own thing. I hope at least some of you like it!

* * *

**Chapter One**

A wave tossed the little ship to the side like a toddler playing with a toy boat. The wind slammed the rain like icy splinters against Sokka's face. He pulled the hood of his coat up once more, but it was no use. The boat received another jolt and he gripped the railing tightly to keep from being tossed into the raging water. He turned to look out over the decks of the water tribe ship. Suki was nearby, clinging to a rope with her gloved hands, her hair plastered to her cheeks by the rain. The other crew members were all scrambling to try and keep the boat from tipping over. They had come down to the South Pole as part of the effort to rebuild it. Sokka and Suki had decided to return with the crew to the North Pole for a visit, and now they were caught in a terrible storm.

A girl lost her footing as the boat hit another huge wave and she gripped the railing next to Sokka. Her long thick braid had come unravelled and the wind whipped the dark tendrils into her eyes. Sokka grabbed her sleeve to steady her quickly, she was only 16 years old, and a promising water bender. He had grown quite fond of her over the last few months. She was strong willed and kind, and reminded him a bit of Katara at that age.

"Kaia! Hold on tight!" Sokka shouted over the angry roar of the storm.

Kaia looked at him with frightened but determined blue eyes and she nodded before turning to look back over the deck at the other staggering figures. The boat lurched sharply to the side and Sokka felt his feet leave the deck as he was thrown into the air. his gloved fingers couldn't grip the slick railing as he was flung over it with a shout.

"Sokka!" Kaia screamed into the wind and released the rail to grab the back of his coat, his weight jerked her small frame right after him into the sea. The cold water was like millions of tiny needles stabbing into their skin. Kaia lost her grip of Sokka's coat and struggled to get her bearings. All she could see was darkness, she had no sense of where Sokka was, no sense of where the surface was... in all the turmoil around her one thing became stunningly clear.

She was going to die.

Sokka felt the water moving and suddenly he was launched back onto the deck of the ship. He coughed up the salty water and Suki hurried over to help him up. They stood and turned to the center of the deck where Kaia stood. Her eyes were glowing a pale blue and she stood strong and steady. Sokka glanced around and realized that Kaia was bending the water around them. The rain was no longer pelting them mercilessly, and the waves were suddenly tame around the boat. The waves were now propelling them through the storm at a steady pace. Everyone slowly straightened when they realized that the boat was no longer being jostled around.

The next night Sokka and Suki were warm and safe in their ice hut in the Northern Water Tribe. Kaia hand gotten them out of the storm and then collapsed in exhaustion. The crew had sailed the ship the rest of the way to their destination without any problems. All of them were puzzling about what they had seen her do. All of them who remembered when the Fire Nation attacked years ago, compared it to how the Avatar saved them. Sokka tended to agree, having seen Aang enter his Avatar state enough times to have an even better understanding of it.

"All I'm saying, is that it was very Avatar-ish," Sokka fell onto the pile furs.

Suki nodded, "But not really. I mean there can't be two Avatars... can there?"

"I don't know Suki. It was incredible. I think we should take her to see Aang, if anything he can ask his other reincarnations might know something about it." Sokka shook his head.

Suki sat down and sighed, nodding in agreement. She looked up when Kaia entered the hut, "Oh hello Kaia."

"I'm sorry," Kaia told them, "I just wanted to come by. I want to go with you, when you go to see the Avatar."

Sokka sat up and nodded, "Yeah... what happened out there?"

Kaia bit her lip, thinking back to the moment in the water right before it happened, "I'm not entirely sure. One moment I was helpless to do anything. The next it's like I'm not myself anymore. I could fell all this power coursing through me, it was indescribable really. I was still me, but not just me. Something else took over and just... saved us." she shrugged helplessly, "I'm not making any sense."

"Sounds Avatar-ish." Sokka noted, "Hopefully Aang can help you make sense of it."

Kaia nodded, "Thank you Sokka. Good night Suki," and she turned to start out again.

"Kaia... thank you for saving us," Sokka said quickly and she just nodded before leaving them alone once more.

* * *

Katara leaned out of the saddle and looked down at the tops of the Fire Nation buildings. She thought back to the times when they had been in hiding here, or fearing this place. Now they visited here more often than anywhere, they walked right into the palace and greeted the Fire Lord as an old friend. Katara smiled and glanced up to where Aang was sitting with Appa's reigns in his hands. They were honored guests of the Fire Nation these days, it had been odd at first, but now it was really nice.

Appa touched down right in front of the entrance to the palace and they both started to climb down. Katara's feet had barely touched the ground before Zuko himself was starting toward them. Aang smiled and moved to greet his friend quickly, but Katara noticed the look on his face. It wasn't his usual brooding face, something was wrong.

Zuko embraced Aang but didn't waste any time explaining, "Azula and my father have escaped."

Aang blinked at him in shock, "Wait... what?"

"How could this have happened? When did they escape?" Katara demanded, eyes huge.

"Azula still has a lot of pull. It's been six years... but there are still many who sympathize with her. She had help," Zuko shook his head, "This happened the day before last. I sent word for you to come here immediately after I found out about it."

"She can't have that many people on her side anymore," Aang reasoned, "Maybe this isn't the end of the world."

Zuko shook his head, "You don't understand. Six years is not that long, not nearly long enough to undo a whole century of actions."

"Yes but Azula went crazy. I don't see why people would come to support her now. And Ozai can't bend anymore, so he's not suitable to be Fire Lord." Aang insisted.

"Don't underestimate my sister," Zuko shook his head, "Listen. My uncle is on his way here. He will be acting in my place while Mai and I go to help you look for Azula. We have to find them before they undo all the good we've done. I'm afraid it will be a lot easier to undo than we would like to think."

Katara nodded, "Zuko's right. Six years isn't that long. Relations between the people of the nations are still tense. There are probably more people than we realize who would want things the way they were before."

Aang listened and nodded thoughtfully, "Okay, then let's figure out what are next move is. I think we should start in Ba Sing Se and meet up with Toph."

"Then send word to Sokka and Suki to tell them about what's going on." Katara added.

Zuko nodded, "Okay, then let's get ready to go to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

I hope that whoever read this (if anyone read this) liked it. I know it seems kind of short, but I have a lot more to write about!


	2. The Lost Prince

****Okay so I know this is a pretty quick update, but I already had the first two chapter completed! So if any reads it feel free to review, comments are welcome! I hope that if anyone reads it they like it!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I'm worried that we haven't heard back from Toph. It's been a few days since we sent her word that we were coming." Katara noted and pet Momo's soft head as they flew.

Aang looked back from his place at Appa's head, "I'm sure it's fine. Let's stay positive. Everything is going to work out."

"Unless Azula has already made it to Ba Sing Se, she still has strong connections with the Dai Li." Mai pointed out drearily and sighed, "If she gets there she'll probably take over the city again."

"I'm really glad we brought you along," Katara noted dryly, "It's helping to keep our spirits up."

They had all grown up over the past six years, Aang especially, though he could never shake his childlike optimism. Even though he was eighteen now, there was never a bad time for light hearted fun. He had grown close with Zuko, as they had been working together quite a bit. In many ways they were like Yin and Yang, with Aang feeling it was his duty to keep Zuko from getting too serious. Katara was much the same, looking after them all with a maternal hand. She and Aang had been talking about getting married some time in the near future since things had been going so well. Katara figured that now they would probably need to push any talk of that to the side for now, until they had dealt with Azula. Zuko had definitely matured a lot, now at twenty two years old he was finally starting to become a well respected ruler. It helped that Aang's influence made him much more likable amongst the people. He was learning to be more pleasant and charismatic, especially when it came to dealing with the other nations. He and Mai had been married in the last year, and she was very much the same as she always was. She approached everything with a stoic mask that was broken only by well timed sighs of boredom. Yet she has having to work on her image as well, trying to come off as more friendly to people she met while traveling with her new husband. It was important for them to be likable, to gain support that was not based on fear.

They fell into silence, just listening to wind whistle past them as they flew. Appa soared over the Earth Kingdom villages towards their destination. In the distance they caught their first sight of the great city of Ba Sing Se. It's wall was bathed in the golden light of sunset, and everything looked as it should. As they flew over they saw the people bustling around in the streets as usual. Aang peered down, seeing that everything so normal was a comfort to him. As much as he wanted to stay positive he had been fighting back the worry he felt. He remembered how ruthless Azula was, and how easily she seemed to make allies. After her last siege of Ba Sing Se he had been worried that this would be her first stop, but the guards were stationed as normal around the palace with no sign of unrest anywhere in the city. Appa touched down with a content noise in front of the palace doors and they all started to climb down quickly.

"Let's go, Toph is probably with the King right now," Aang said happily and started inside, "I told you guys to stay positive, everything looks great."

"It does, obviously Azula doesn't have enough of a following to get into the city again," Katara reasoned, "Not all hope is lost."

"Let's just stay vigilant," Zuko told them anxiously, "Don't forget who we're up against."

They walked down the corridor together, eager to check in with the king and start cluing Toph in on their plans. They approached the large doors, embellished in gold, and two guards moved to open them as they drew near. The group entered the chamber and looked past the large pillars towards where the throne sat.

"Thank you for sending us notice that you were coming Zuzu," Azula lounged back in the throne, a smirk playing on her lips, "We captured your little earth bending friend the first chance we got you know."

"Where's Toph?" Aang demanded angrily, quickly recovering from the shock of seeing Azula there.

"She's locked away safely, and with her chi blocked so don't expect her to come to your rescue," Azula sounded bored, "I thought you would be happy to see me. I mean you came all this way to find me didn't you? Well here I am Avatar."

Zuko moved forward, "You're not match for us Azula! Where's father?"

"Oh Zuzu, calm down. He's out making plans right now. Let's not bicker, I have something to tell you that I think you will really want to hear." Azula stood and started down the steps so that she would be level with them, "I'm not interested in fighting all of you today. I have a way around that."

"What could you possibly say that would keep us from stopping you right here?" Katara glared, already moving into a offensive stance.

"This doesn't concern you peasant," Azula informed her, "It's a family matter. Quite literally. You know Zuko I was so touched that you have been searching for mother. I mean, family is the most important thing. You see when we escaped father clued me in on something very interesting..."

"Is this about my mother?" Zuko asked, almost hopefully.

"Yes and no. It is about long lost family though." Azula smiled cruelly and nodded to one of the Dai Li Agents who ere at the ready.

A panel of the stone floor was bended to the side and through it rose two agents restraining a young man. They quickly locked his hands in earth to the floor to keep him from escaping. He glared at them angrily, dark hair falling into his amber eyes and drew in a long breath. He released a breath of fire at them and they quickly blocked it.

"Do you have any clue as to who this is Zuzu?" Azula asked sweetly.

"Zuko... he looks just like you." Katara realized, frowning at the boy in confusion.

"Yes, that's because he's our dear little brother," Azula laughed, "You see, our mother went to a lot of trouble to make him disappear. Our Uncle helped her, they did it so that there wouldn't be conflict between the two of you. She knew that father would eventually become Fire Lord and then there would be two male heirs competing. It would have been a ruthless fight between the two of you. So she sent him away, claimed he died very young and just shipped him off to live with a noble family in the outskirts of the Fire Nation. I believe he just turned 18, he's an excellent bender of course, and she named him after the last Avatar how ridiculous is that? He reminds me of you Zuzu, all broody and cross all the time." Azula nodded, "And he does resemble you very strongly. Except... well he doesn't have the scar. Perhaps I should give him one to match yours! What do you think Roku?"

She smiled at her younger brother who simply responded with a glare, "You don't frighten me Azula. How about you let my hands free and we see who walks away from an Agni Kai?" Roku challenged angrily.

Azula laughed, "See? So eager to fight, but completely out of his league." She lit her hand with blue flame and turned to him, "Now hold still so I can make sure and get the scar as accurate as possible..."

"Stop!" Aang said quickly and glanced at Zuko, "I won't let you hurt anyone Azula."

"I didn't hear the words 'I surrender' anywhere in there." Azula smirked.

"I surrender, I won't fight you today." Aang dropped his staff symbolically.

Katara's eyes widened, "Aang! You can't just let her win!"

"I'm not Katara, she's winning today. All we have to do is what Bumi would do. Wait and listen for the right time. Today is not the time for us to defeat her." Aang told her calmly, "And I won't let her hurt him just because she wants to get to us. He's not involved in this, it isn't fair."

Zuko nodded reluctantly in agreement with him and held his hands up in defeat, "You win Azula."

Azula smiled and ordered the agents to seize them, "I've made a new friend who can block chis... meet Deepa."

A slender girl moved over to them, going along the row and tapping their pressure points expertly, "All done Princess."

Azula nodded, "This was almost too easy. Wouldn't you agree Roku?"

Roku's hands were freed and he stood, returning her smirk, "Too easy. I didn't believe you when you said they were so sentimental. It's almost sad out simple it was to beat the great Avatar Aang."

Zuko's eyes widened, "You tricked us!" he accused angrily.

"Way to point out the obvious Zuko," Katara snapped, "What's wrong with your family?"

"Everyone calm down. It's not over," Aang said as they were taken toward the cells to be locked up, "There's still hope. Sokka and Suki are out there, and they will find a way to get us out of here. I know it."

"You also knew that our little trip here would turn out great," Mai noted tiredly, "Look how this turned out."

"So you do think it will be this easy to get into the Fire Nation?" Roku asked Azula once they were taken away.

"Zuko left our Uncle in charge. He will surrender to us too as soon as he finds out that we have dear Zuzu and the Avatar." Azula assured him, "He thinks of Zuko as his own son."

"In my experience that doesn't count for much," Roku folded his arms across his chest.

"Uncle will surrender, you'll see. He's not like the rest of us Roku, he's like Zuko, sentimental." Azula glanced at him, "You're in charge of babysitting the captives on the journey to the fire nation."

Roku raised an eyebrow at her but decided not to argue at that particular moment, "Of course Azula."

Roku turned and started out into the corridor where he was a joined by his friend Gopan, who was obviously born of the Earth Kingdom with green eyes and black hair. He could tell that his friend didn't like how this was all happening, helping to capture the Avatar hadn't been his favorite part of all this. Yet he knew that Gopan would follow him without question, and trust that Roku had his reasons for what he was doing. That was the relationship they had, though Gopan was slightly older it had always been Roku who was somewhat the Alpha. They had grown up together and were practically brothers in their own right. Gopan recognized the rage that Roku felt, he knew how to deal with it. He thought it his place to support his friend, to try and dissuade Roku from anything would only fuel the rage. It was best just to ride it out, eventually he knew that Roku would reveal what he was up to. Gopan knew that Roku would never side with his father, not after everything he had been to. That's where all of his rage was aimed, he hated Ozai, he hated Azula. Gopan couldn't imagine why he was working with them now, but he knew that the sooner Roku got it out of his system the better off they would all be.

* * *

Okay so there was a definite twist in there! I hope that you like it enough to keep reading, not all hope is lost for the Avatar! I welcome comments and critiques, just keep in mind that if you don't like my style or my story to not be mean about it. I don't expect everyone to like it and that's fine.

With that said I really hope that you do like it and that you read and review!


	3. Visit From a Dragon

Well I feel like I'm just cranking out these chapters! This one was already written too, just not typed. There is definitely some action in this one so I hope you guys like the slight change of pace! Don't be shy, review with any feedback you have.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Visit From a Dragon

"We are going to be leaving soon father," Azula assured him, looking around the ship deck at the crew who were preparing to go, "The captain insists we take the long way around the bay of the Serpent's Pass to avoid the creature."

Ozai nodded and absently and turned to watch Roku come up from below the ship with Gopan close behind, "Roku, are the prisoners secured for the journey? I don't want any surprise attacks form the Avatar."

"Yes father, Deepa blocked their chis again just in case," Roku nodded and glanced at where Gopan was checking the ties that secured Appa to the deck. He nodded and moved to the railing of the ship, where he was joined shortly after by Gopan.

Ozai watched him with a growing sense of pride, "I am glad we decided to track him down. He is truly my son, he will make a good Fire Nation Prince once I am back on my throne."

"He reminds me too much of Zuko father, I'm worried he will betray us," Azula noted, glaring at Roku's back, "I don't think we should trust him yet."

"Perhaps." Ozai noted, "So far, from what I have seen, the wrong son was sent away. Imagine if Roku had been given all the advantages Zuko was, with his power and ability he would be a force of nature. Maybe we would never have lost to the Avatar before if we had him then."

Ozai nodded and turned to go inside the ship to relax in his quarters. Azula watched him go before turning her attention back to Roku. She could see that he was the son Ozai had always hoped Zuko would be. He was dangerous and she didn't trust him, she also didn't like that he was quickly becoming her father's new favorite child. Of course, Roku was everything a Fire Nation Prince should be: powerful, calculating, handsome, and ruthless. He was almost too perfect, especially for someone who spent much of their childhood in the Earth Kingdom colonies instead of the actual Fire Nation. Azula suspected that it was all an act, she knew that he was up to something. She was immediately worried that he would be after the throne, but it was her throne and she wasn't about to have it taken away. Not again.

Gopan sighed and looked at his friend, "So... we are about to head toward the Fire Nation..."

Roku rolled his eyes, "What's on your mind Gopan?"

"It's just, you know, you haven't been there in a really long time. Not since... the thing... the bad thing that happened," Gopan shifted uncomfortably.

Roku scowled and crossed his arms defensively, "You don't have to remind me. I remember it vividly."

"Well, that's what I mean. I'm worried about it and knowing what happened and who was responsible... it's making me wonder what we're doing." Gopan shook his head, "Why are we doing this? You never wanted to go back there, and you hate-"

"Shut up Gopan," Roku said sharply, "If you don't want to do this with me then you can get off the ship and stay in the Earth Kingdom. Now is not the time or place to bring up such things."

Roku glanced at Azula and started into the ship, going quickly to his room and falling onto the mattress. Gopan sighed and shook his head tiredly, of course he wasn't going to stay here while Roku was like this. Roku had always been angry, but lately it seemed different. Before it was anger, but it was controlled. Now he wasn't sure if he was dealing Roku or his rage anymore. He figured he would just have to do what he always did, ride it out and hope that Roku wasn't giving over completely to his fury.

* * *

Kaia looked around the forest, it was silent and peaceful... too peaceful. She started to walk slowly between the trees, the sunlight through the leaves casting a faint green glow on her surroundings. It didn't take her long to realize why this place was so strange, it was too quiet and too still. There was no breeze rustling the branches over her head, her footsteps made no sound on the dry leaves as he walked, there were no birds singing, and no rodents scampering up the bark of tree trunks. Kaia paused and looked around for any sign of life at all.

"I'm dreaming," She decided, her voice seeming harsh and loud against the stillness.

Kaia walked a little further and stopped at a stream that was cutting through the forest floor. It flowed silently past her, making no sound as it splashed against pebbles. She frowned and looked back when she heard a sound in the distance. It was one that she felt she vaguely knew what it was, but couldn't have described it if she tried. It was like the sound of a canvas sail getting caught in the strong ocean wind. Kaia looked around but saw nothing, but the sound was growing ever closer to where she stood. The noise seemed to be right upon her when it stopped quite suddenly. Yet still she was completely alone in the forest.

"Yes," A deep gravelly voice echoed through the wood.

Kaia jumped, her heart skipping a beat and turned her gaze to look directly up. There she saw her reflection in the huge amber eyes of the dragon. It held her gaze with it's luminous eyes and lowered itself down to stand in front of her. It's scales glistened a dark crimson, the color of freshly spilled blood, in the light. There was a scar slicing down the left side of it's magnificent face, a scar that cut over it's eye and then curved and extended almost to it's jaw.

"What?" Kaia asked, suddenly very calm, she wasn't able to explain how she knew that she wasn't in danger, but she just knew

"Yes, you are dreaming," The dragon rumbled, "And you need to change your course."

"Where should I be going then?" Kaia frowned and glanced around the trees.

"The Avatar and his friends have been captured. They are on a ship about to sail around the bay of the Serpent's Pass then they will be on their way to the Fire Nation." It cocked it's giant head to the side slightly, "You have a great destiny, so does he. You have to get to him. You have to help him. Only you can save him now..."

"Kaia, are you okay?" Suki shook her awake gently, "You were mumbling."

Kaia sat up and wiped at her eyes for a moment, she had drifted off the deck of their little ship. It was slicing easily through the water on the way toward Ba Sing Se, the wind strong and true. Sokka was sailing them with a skilled hand, he turned to look back at them.

"We are almost to the Serpent's pass," He called over to them.

"We can't go to Ba Sing Se, it's wrong," Kaia said suddenly and stood, "They won't be there."

Suki frowned at her, "What makes you say that Kaia?"

"I can't explain it, I just know that they won't be there. They've been captured, we have to catch them while they are in the Serpent's Pass. We don't have much time." Kaia said urgently, "You have to trust me."

Sokka paused and looked at her, she returned his gaze beseechingly. He looked at Suki for a long moment and she nodded faintly. He turned to look out over the water, he could tell that Kaia was completely serious. She had no doubts about what she was saying, and after spending so much time with Aang he had learned that sometimes you have to go with blind faith.

"Okay, then we need to get them before they get out of the bay," Sokka decided and moved to adjust their sails, "If the wind stays strong we will be there soon."

They sailed as fast as their little ship could handle through the waves, and finally they entered into the bay of the Serpent's pass. Sokka moved to grab his little telescope and look out over the water. After a moments he catches sight of the ship, and easily recognizes Azula standing on the deck, not to mention Appa lashed down.

"I see them... Kaia was right!" Sokka said quickly and frowned, "And they see us! Evasive maneuvers! Hold on!"

A fire ball was launched from Azula's ship and aimed at them, Sokka ran and quickly steered the boat to the side to avoid being hit. Suki and Kaia grabbed onto the railing to steady themselves from the sudden change of direction and watched the fire ball sink into the water, too close to the ship for comfort.

"There's no way we can avoid all of those in this boat!" Suki told Sokka, "We'll never get close enough to board them."

Sokka nodded and his brows knit together in thought, he glanced over the deck for ideas, "I have an idea! Let's get the dinghy in the water!"

"What are you thinking?" Kaia asked him but moved to help Suki with the little boat.

"Remember when I told you about my idea for the submarines we used to attack the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked simply, "Same essential concept... just different. Can you do it?"

Kaia and Suki exchanged a glance but she nodded, "I think so, but once we get aboard their ship how are we going to get away?"

"They have Appa on the deck. Once we're on board Kaia will handle Azula, Suki can take care of the crew, and I'll go find our friends. Then we'll free Appa and fly away, it's simple!" Sokka said quickly and set the ship on the course towards Azula's, "Let's go!"

"Princess, we have hit the ship!" The Captain told Azula eagerly.

She looked out toward the water tribe ship and watched the smoke billowing up off of it, "I can see that Captain, thank you."

She nodded, satisfied and glanced back at the flying bison, he was making quite a bit of noise all of the sudden. Azula remember that the little water tribe girl had a brother whose girlfriend was one of those warriors. Clearly the bison could sense someone familiar nearby, that made her suspicious. Azula turned back to the water and frowned at an odd dark shape that was moving rapidly toward them under the waves.

"What is tha -" Azula broke off and dove to the side just as a little boat carrying three passengers was launched onto the deck, very nearly hitting her.

Suki bounded off of the dinghy and fell upon the first crew member, sticking with the plan. Kaia was right behind her, whipping Azula in the back of the head with a stream of water when she saw her about to strike out at Suki. Sokka nodded and hurried down in to the depths of the ship. He looked around and ran quickly down the hallway where he saw two guards posted outside of a locked metal door. He removed his boomerang and threw it, striking the first guard in the head. He drew his sword and ducked the second guard's attack, easily taking him down. Sokka quickly found the keys and unlocked the cell door.

"Sokka!" Katara beamed at him and started out.

"I have never been so happy to not see you Sokka," Toph informed him and Aang took her arm to help guide her out, "They blocked our bending, so we're all pretty much useless."

"Speak for yourself," Mai noted with a sigh.

"Come on we have to hurry," Sokka said and took his sister's hand, leading the way back towards the deck of the ship.

"Hey!" Some more guards started toward them.

Zuko and Mai glanced at each other, "You two get away, Mai and I will hold them off," he said simply and they lunged at the offending guards immediately.

Kaia blocked Azula's attack easily and hit her with a wave with enough force to send her sprawling across the deck. Kaia stood over her and move to claim her victory by encasing Azula in ice when she saw the fire ball heading toward her out of the corner of her eyes. She turned and blocked it, stumbling back a few steps at the force of it. Roku glared and jumped down from the upper deck and lashing out at her once more.

Sokka got the others up onto the deck, "Suki is freeing Appa, let's hurry!" He had to move aside quickly to avoid being caught in the crossfire of Kaia and Roku's duel, "Who is that?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll explain later." Katara told him.

Azula got to her feet slowly and looked around the deck, Roku was in a vicious battle with the water bending girl. Past them she could see that the prisoners were out of the cell and on the deck. Over by the bison she saw Suki cutting the last of it's ties and turning to motion the others over. That was the closest target, so that's where she aimed her fire blast. It hit Suki in the stomach and sent her flying back onto the deck.

"Suki!" Sokka shouted and he started to sprint toward her, Katara right behind him.

Aang pulled Toph after them but suddenly he felt someone tackle him to the deck, losing his grip on Toph's arm. His bald head hit the deck and he tried to kick Ozai off of him, in a daze. Kaia heard the commotion and turned, striking Azula with a large wave that sent her over the side of the ship. Sokka carried Suki up onto Appa's saddle and Katara went to take the reigns.

"Aang, hurry!" Katara looked back, eyes widening when she saw him wrestling with Ozai.

Aang shook his head, "You have to go! Go Katara!"

"He's right Katara we have to et Suki out of here," Sokka told her, "We can't save them now."

Katara nodded and urged Appa into the air reluctantly. Kaia glanced up to watch them go and turned in time to see Roku mounting his next attack. Roku moved quickly, lightning playing on the tips of his fingers and he set his sights on Kaia as a target. Then suddenly he was sprawled on the deck, Zuko wrestling him down.

"You need to go!" Zuko informed Kaia quickly, "I'll hold him off."

Kaia took a step back and nodded, glancing at where Aang was fighting Ozai. Some guards already had Mai and Toph restrained once more. It was hopeless, she could see that there was nothing more she could do on the ship. Suki needed her, she could help Suki so she needed to go where she could be of help.

"I'm sorry..." she told them and turned, quickly diving off the ship. Once in the water she started to bend, riding a wave after Appa. The bison flew down low enough for her to climb on, Sokka helping her up. Once she was on board she turned to look back at the ship, Zuko was struggling against some guards and the boy she had fighting stood and watched them fly away. Kaia shook her head and turned her attentions to Suki quickly.

* * *

Okay so another chapter down, this was definitely a longer chapter than the others. I hope you guys liked it. I know that the first two were pretty slow, but I hope this makes up for it! Don't forget to review with any comments or critiques you may have (just remember to keep it civil). Thank you for reading!


	4. The Mission

Okay so here's another chapter! I hope you guys like it, even if it is a little short. Sorry and I'll try to update soon!

* * *

Chapter Four:

The Mission

Kaia sighed and started out of the tent, "Suki is going to be okay, it will take a few more healing sessions but right now she needs to rest." She told the others.

They had set up camp in some woods, and were recovering from the events of the day. Kaia joined the others sitting around the small fire, darkness starting to fall through the trees. Sokka sat, his face set in worry and disappointment. He was relieved to hear that Suki was going to be okay, but he couldn't believe that they had failed so miserably. Of course he was happy to have Katara back, but their victory seemed so insignificant. Katara felt much the same, though she was trying to stay positive and keep the spirits of the others up.

"Who was that guy?" Kaia asked after a long, thoughtful silence.

"His name is Roku," Katara sighed, "He is Azula and Zuko's long lost brother apparently. Their mother faked his death and sent him away shortly after he was born for reasons that are still somewhat unclear. He and Azula don't seem to get along very well, and he's dangerous."

"I noticed," Kaia shook her head, "He can bend lightning. He probably would have beat me if it weren't for Zuko."

Sokka sighed, "He took you by surprise. Took us all by surprise... aw man I lost my boomerang!" he rifled through his bag and sighed miserably, "Today is a bad day."

"There's no way you guys could have known to look out for Roku. They used him to trick us in Ba Sing Se." Katara noted, "We put up no fight at all."

"Do you think they will have any luck at the Fire Nation?" Kaia asked, knowing they wouldn't be able to try and rescue them again before they arrived, not with Suki injured.

"They have Aang and Zuko as leverage. Not to mention that Ozai probably still has a lot of pull in the Fire Nation..." Katara trailed off and struggled to not sound completely defeated, "I think they will take it back just as easily as they did Ba Sing Se, if not more easily."

Kaia combed her fingers through her long hair and started to braid it again absently, "What are we going to do?"

"Well now we all need to rest, and then we're going to come up with a plan of action," Sokka decided, "We will get Aang and the others back."

* * *

Ozai strode through the large entranceway and looked around his old palace curiously, noting that not much had changed physically about it. With their captives they were able to walk easily up to the palace and inside. Though there were many of the guards who weren't sure if they should even try to stop them or not. So they walked into the large dark chamber with no resistance and there Iroh sat amidst a throne of flame.

"Hello Iroh, you look quite at home in my place," Ozai noted and smiled slowly, "I have a surprise for you. I brought along both your nephews, I'm afraid they aren't getting along very well."

Roku shoved Zuko forward at a nod from Ozai and smirked, "Hello Uncle."

Ozai watched the expression of shock and fear flit across Iroh's face and nodded, "Roku, why don't you show your Uncle how good you are with lightning? I think Zuko would make a fine target don't you?"

Iroh stood swiftly, "Ozai, there is no need to hurt anyone."

"That's where we disagree. Besides, this way you get to see how talented your nephew is and we also get to end this sibling rivalry between them right now. This is what you and my wife wanted to avoid wasn't it? Send Roku away to avoid this very moment... it didn't work very well." Ozai noted and nodded to Roku.

Roku shrugged easily and turned toward Zuko when Iroh started to talk again, "Roku, this is now who you are. Your mother and I wanted to protect you from this, from the influence of your father. You don't want to hurt Zuko, I know you don't. She named you Roku to honor the part of your ancestry that is honorable and good. Surely you must know that what you are doing is the wrong path."

"I never asked to be protected Uncle," Roku informed him and started to bend the lightning, his eyes on Zuko.

Roku didn't want to hurt Zuko, but he was also willing to do whatever he needed to do in order to gain Ozai's trust. Besides, Zuko was a stranger to him, yet he could tell that Iroh probably wouldn't let him get that far. They were counting on Iroh's hasty surrender of the Fire Nation in exchange for Zuko to remain unharmed. Either way as much as Roku hoped that Iroh would interject before he actually had to hurt Zuko, he would do whatever he needed to. He met Zuko's eyes, and saw the lightening around his fingers reflected in them.

"Stop! Stop..." Iroh shouted.

"I didn't hear what you know I want to hear Iroh," Ozai scolded.

"I surrender, you are Fire Lord once again," Iroh told him, "I hope that it will satisfy you."

Roku nodded, hiding his faint relief and just dropped his hands, glancing at Zuko. The guards didn't have much problem switching their allegiance back to Ozai and quickly went to seize Iroh. They started to take him with the others out of the chamber, with Roku and Azula escorting them.

"Father wants them to be locked up here in the palace, where Deepa can make sure that their chis remain blocked, and we can keep an eye on them," Azula informed the guards, "Plus, they are our honored guests. Without them we would not be back here where we belong. Now Roku you are in charge of the prisoners, they are your responsibility."

Roku glanced at her in agitation, "So if they were to escape or cause trouble, then all the blame falls on me."

"Don't be so suspicious Roku. I just wanted to give you an opportunity to show father that you can handle the responsibility." Azula told him innocently.

"I'm surprised that he needs me to prove myself. I came up with the plan to capture Ba Sing Se. I'm the one that saved you and prevented the Avatar from being rescued by some little water-bending girl, and I'm not the one who was responsible for the Fire Nation for a day but couldn't handle it and banished everyone." Roku noted coolly, "Somehow I feel as though you're the one who needs the opportunity o prove yourself Azula."

Azula glared at him but decided not to respond at the moment. She was already trying to come up with idea of how to bring Roku down. Several weeks passed in the Fire Nation, and things were looking good. After only short six years the people of the nation were finding it easy to fall back into line with Ozai as their leader, as though nothing had ever changed. Roku and Azula didn't get any closer to resolving their issues, if anything tensions were only growing. She had been toying around with several strategies of how to disgrace him when she was summoned to the war chamber by her father. When she entered she found him alone.

"It has been a successful few weeks here at the Fire Nation. That is why I feel it would be best for you to return to Ba Sing Se. It is your city now Azula," Ozai told her.

Azula could see that it was meant to be seen as a gift, yet she couldn't help but feel that it was more like a consolation prize. She had failed him before when it came to running the Fire Nation, now she could see that she probably wasn't going to get another chance, at least not with Roku around as a prospective heir. So she decided it was time to try and put a plan into action.

"Father, I'm afraid of leaving Roku here. I don't think we can trust him, he is still a stranger and we don't want to risk another incident like the one we had with Zuko," Azula said calmly.

"I agree with you. His loyalty needs to be tested before we can entrust him with anything truly important. He has become accustomed to life as a Prince over the past few weeks, now it is time that we test him." Ozai turned to her, "I trust that you will come up with something suitable. I am entrusting you with this responsibility as well Azula, don't let me down."

"Of course father, I already have an idea." Azula smiled and turned to leave and find her brother.

Roku and Gopan were out in the courtyard by themselves. Gopan had taken the past few weeks to spend relaxing in luxury, constantly snacking on the rich foods and enjoying the silk beds. Roku had hardly changed though, he was always constantly training and trying to remain disciplined. He was in no hurry to embrace the life of Prince-hood, it was all just part of his plan. Besides, he knew that with Azula he would have to remain vigilant. He saw her approaching and knew that she was up to something. Roku turned back to concentrating and shot a bolt of lightning into the air before moving back into a casual stance and turning to acknowledge her presence.

"Father and I have a mission for you," Azula smiled triumphantly at him, "You are to go and track down that water bending girl and her friends. They are a threat to our success."

"Don't think that I haven't heard the rumors about that girl. Apparently she possesses great power, not unlike the Avatar. So this sounds an awful lot like Zuko's banishment," Roku noted, "You shouldn't make the mistake of continuously confusing me with Zuko."

"Oh Roku don't be so suspicious," Azula scolded, "You are by no means banished. Though I wouldn't return if you don't succeed. I don't think father would welcome another disgraced son back again."

"I see," Roku remained calm.

"You have nothing to worry about little brother. You were working as a bounty hunter when we found you. Plus I'm going to be sending Zuko along with you," Azula noted and let that sink in, "He knows the Avatar's friends and could be of help. Besides, I think the two of you need to spend some time bonding as brothers."

Roku struggled not to lash out in anger but kept a calm exterior, "I understand... and father is okay with this?"

"Father trusts me to make these sorts of decisions. That is why I am off to run Ba Sing Se." Azula informed him.

"Yes, and that has nothing to do with keeping you from causing trouble here," Roku responsible in faint sarcasm, "Don't worry. I won't fail."

"What was that about?" Gopan asked, watching Azula walk away.

"Azula has made her move. You and I are going after what's left of "Team Avatar" with Zuko," Roku scowled, "And if we fail then I will be disgraced and everything I've done will be for nothing. If I should try and come back here I would either get a scar like Zuko's... or killed. Probably the second."

* * *

Okay so it's a little short but I hope you liked it anyway. I'll update as soon as possible and keep in mind that I would love to hear some feedback!


	5. Making Plans

Okay so here's the next chapter, I'm working to get the next few up soon! I hope this one gives you a better insight into some of the new characters (Kaia, Roku, Gopan etc). I hope you like it! Remember to review, I welcome feedback.

* * *

Chapter Five:

Making Plans

"I don't like it, not at all . I say we go home and forget about this whole thing. It's getting way too serious, I mean with the Avatar, and your brother, and now Azula being all scary. I don't like it," Gopan declared and watched Roku for any sign of acknowledgement that he heard him.

Roku was meditating, or at least trying to, on the balcony of one of his rooms in the palace. They had been trying to enjoy the luxuries that the Fire Nation had to offer them, but Gopan was no longer amused by all of the silk robes and fancy pastries. Roku opened his eyes and gazed out over the glistening rooftops of the Fir Nation capital. He had seen that Gopan had become steadily more uneasy ever since they had received their mission from Azula, especially now that they were set to head out the next morning. Roku understood that Gopan was afraid for his safety now that it was clear Azula saw him as a threat and intended to do something about it. They both knew that there was no telling to what lengths she would go to in order to ensure that he wouldn't get in her way.

Roku recognized that the risk for them both was growing, and had been wondering if Gopan would be better off just leaving him to do this alone. Yet he knew that was a long shot, they were like brothers and they stuck together through everything. He knew that Gopan wouldn't leave him here, especially if he thought that he was in danger. However, Roku was beginning to think that he was heading down a path where Gopan couldn't (or at least shouldn't) follow him. There was no turning back for Roku now, but he hoped his friend might feel differently.

"Then go Gopan, I can take care of myself. This is my home now," Roku said simply, keeping his voice calm and level, "And if you're so worried then you won't be of any use to me anyway." He glanced at Gopan out of the corner of his eye to see how he took this statement.

Gopan gave a defeated sigh, "You know I'm not leaving you here alone, not with your psycho sister plotting against you," he shook his head, "So what's the plan for getting that waterbending girl?"

Roku closed his eyes again, "We keep it simple. Sail to the Earth Kingdom where she was last seen. Leave the crew to babysit Zuko on the ship, and we will do it like the old days. A small elite team."

"Okay... wait, who all is in this "small elite team" exactly?" Gopan asked suspiciously, they hadn't always worked alone. He saw Roku's face slip for one second before returning to a stoic mask, "Oh no, not her! Come on! Tell me you're not meeting up with _her._"

Roku sighed, "I know you don't get along, but we need her shirshu to track them with the boomerang. You know we have to get them before they fly off on that bison again."

"You and Rei were a terrible couple, and I know that if we work with her again you two will get back together and it will be miserable for everyone." Gopan whined, "She turns you into an evil scary version of yourself: Bad Roku I shall call him."

"It's already decided Gopan. We are meeting Rei at our first stop in the Earth Kingdom. We leave tomorrow so enjoy the palace while you still can, this could be a long bounty," Roku told him firmly, "Now it's easier to meditate in total silence."

Gopan started out, "Yeah yeah I get it. I'm going now your Princeliness," he grumbled sourly and slammed the door.

Roku just laughed faintly at his friend and got up, going to look at the wanted poster that had been made for the water bending girl. They wouldn't be the only ones after her, they would have a lot of competition. He looked at the picture an was relieved to see that it while he could tell it was her, it wasn't the best representation. Roku thought back to when he had been facing her on the boat. She was truly a great bender, very powerful, she seemed a bit younger than he was. Roku had seen that strength there, that stubborn determination in her eyes. She had been about to lose that fight, he could remember how her eyes had widened but otherwise she kept her face set. She had been tired, with wisps of hair slipping from her braid. Roku knew that if she hadn't been outnumbered that she may have been able to make a fool out of him.

He shook his head at the picture and could imagine what Gopan would be saying about it right now. He would think she was pretty, and probably make a joke about betraying him to run away with her. Or that she would make a better girlfriend than Rei, and that he should consider his options. Roku grinned slightly and shook his head, maybe he was being too hard on his friend. Gopan was goofy most of the time, but a lot of that was to balance out Roku's severity. He sighed and tossed the wanted poster aside, knowing he needed to focus on the mission and on accomplishing everything he wanted.

* * *

"How is it possible that Ozai has undone so much in only a few short weeks?" Kaia shook her head and tore down the wanted poster, "And this is a terrible drawing of me."

"Six years isn't very long compared to a century of bad. As awful as it is the people here are used to being occupied by the Fire Nation." Katara looked around, "I think the better question is how they found out about your abilities."

"It doesn't matter how they found out. Sneaking around under the noses of the Fire Nation is like second nature to us," Sokka said and added sarcastically, "It's back to the good old days of running, hiding, and camping."

Suki watched a group of nearby men eyeing them suspiciously, "We should go before we draw attention to ourselves."

The others nodded in agreement and they went to find a place to set up camp for the night away from the town. They had witnessed firsthand the re-occupation of the Fire Nation into the Earth Kingdom. Suddenly it was as though the war had never been fought at all. Sokka and Katara couldn't help but feel a strong sense of deja vu now, Kaia was their only hope for saving Aang and defeating Ozai again. Yet this time they knew even little about how to help her do that, or how to help her access her power like she had the night of the storm. The were trying to stay positive though, remembering that somehow they had done it before.

For Kaia it wasn't so simple though, she wanted to be the hero they hoped she would be. She wanted to free the Avatar and bring down the Fire Lord. She wanted to do all of those wonderful things, but she feared that they were overestimating her abilities. Kaia kept thinking back to being on that ship, watching the lightning begin to flicker at the fingertips of of Roku. He had been about to beat her. Sure he had taken her by surprise, and she had been forced to fight against both him and Azula simultaneously but it was still discouraging. Kaia had never gone up against a bender she thought could be more powerful than herself. She couldn't shake the feeling that even if she hadn't had so many factors against her, that Roku still could have beaten her either way. He was a really powerful bender, the others hadn't fought against him so they couldn't know what she knew. He was going to be a big problem.

"Let's make camp and then come up with a plan," Sokka decided to break the silence and drew Kaia from her gloomy thoughts, "We took down the Fire Nation before and we were just kids. We are older and more experienced now."

"I'm 16, isn't that about how old you were when you fought the Fire Nation before?" Kaia asked asked him, raising an eyebrow defensively.

"Yes, and you're so lucky that you have us to guide you. It's going to make this whole thing so much easier than last time," Sokka said, hoping they didn't sense how worried he really was.

"Great, a plan to make a plan," Katara rolled her eyes, "Maybe we should just go to Omashu or the North Pole where we can gather our allies and be stay safe."

"Good, be sure to bring that point up again at the planning meeting tonight Katara," Sokka told her and Kaia laughed.

With the mood lightened by the light banter of the siblings the little group found Appa and went to set up camp. Katara noted that they were running low on food and that she and Suki had bought the supplies the last time. So it was decided that Sokka and Kaia would go into a town down the river a ways the next day and guy some things. After that they all started talking about their options, like where they could go to seek shelter and help. Kaia eventually just lay back on her bed roll and looked up at the stars, she could feel the power of the moon with in her now. Maybe if she had the moon as an advantage facing Roku again wouldn't seem so daunting. She sighed and let Momo curl up against her for warmth. Kaia pet his long soft ears gently and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Okay so there it is, I hope you liked it. Please don't be afraid to leave reviews/feedback! Thanks!


	6. The Prince and The Pirates

Two chapters uploaded in one day! I know, shocking, but these are what I've been working on over the weekend. I hope you guys enjoy and don't be afraid to review with whatever feedback you have!

* * *

Chapter Six:

The Prince and The Pirates

Kaia smiled and paid the vendor, she picked up the bag of food and went to find Sokka. It was a pleasant day with a warm breeze wafting off the ocean into the town. They had set up a campsite for a few days a ways up the river, Katara and Suki were waiting there for them to return with supplies. Kaia felt as if it was going to be a peaceful day, no running or fighting, so far no one had recognized them and that had to be a good sign. She soon found Sokka shopping for a new boomerang, he had really been missing his but was being too picky when it came to buying a new one.

"None of these are right. I don't want to settle for the wrong boomerang," Sokka told seriously.

"I agree, you should keep looking until you find the perfect one," Kaia laughed, "I got the food, are you ready to go back to camp?"

Sokka nodded and took the bag from her, slinging it over his back and looking around contently. Kaia nodded and started toward the river, it would guide them back to camp. her mind wandered to the bending move she wanted to perfect when they got back, perhaps Katara could help her with it. So while she was lost in her thoughts Sokka was the one who noticed them first. The sight of a group of men standing by a ship and watching them immediately put his warrior senses on high alert. They looked like pirates, which meant they probably were. That meant that if they figured out who they were then they would stop at nothing to collect the bounty. Sokka casually got Kaia's attention and tried to appear calm as he spoke.

"Those pirates over there have spotted us. I think they know who we are," Sokka kept his voice low.

Kaia glanced back absently and nodded, "You're right. We shouldn't go straight back to camp."

Sokka agreed, "Come on, let's walk this way. Try not to walk too fast."

They started down the street as calmly as possible, though Sokka was suddenly wondering how he usually walked. After only a few minutes they noted that a few of the pirates were following them at a distance, but quickly closing the gap. Kaia figured that they were probably going to try and cut them off somewhere up ahead. She decided that they need to strike at them first.

"Sokka, I have an idea. Let's turn down here," She told him softly and they started down an alley between two buildings, "Now quick, give me a hand."

When the pirates turned into the alley they were surprised to only see Sokka, walking as casually as he could away from them as if he had never been with Kaia at all. She was nowhere to be seen, this was annoying considering that she was the one worth the largest bounty. They decided to signal to the other pirates and let them know that something was wrong. Before they could Kaia dropped down behind them, bending water out of the pouch she always had with her she froze one to the wall. The other opened his mouth to shout but she froze the saliva in his mouth and drew the moisture from the air to freeze his feet to the ground.

"Nice bending! Let's go!" Sokka said quickly and they started to run, back on the street they were quickly spotted by the other pirates.

"They see us! Run!" Kaia cried out and they took off down a different street with the pirates barreling behind them.

Kaia glanced over her shoulder at the pirates in pursuit and then looked forward again to see two pirates blocking their way. Sokka just drew his sword and indicated for her to keep going while he turned to take out the trio of pirates behind them. They shot a net out at him quickly but he sliced through it with his blade. Kaia nodded and moved foward, spotting a wooden barrel that was full of rain water off of the rooftop above it. She pulled the water out with a single motion and attacked the the pirates ahead of her, she easily knocked them both back against a cabbage cart and froze them there. Sokka had finished with the others and was already catching up to her. They ran off into the forest, laughing at how easy it was to take down a whole crew of pirates. They were still smiling when they entered camp. Suki was busying herself picking a stick out of Appa's fur and Katara was tending to the fire.

"You guys look happy, good trip into town?" Suki asked and tossed the branch aside before smoothing Appa's fur back into place, the beast gave a grateful rumbling sound.

"We were spotted by some pirates and they chased us, but we got away," Kaia told them, "It was actually kind of fun."

"Kaia was all like: waterbending slice! And I was all like: sword slice! Those pirates didn't stand a chance." Sokka told them and whipped his sword out for good measure.

"Pirates? We have to be more careful," Katara noted, "Remember the last time we encountered pirates Sokka?"

"Yes and that time they were only after us because somebody... not pointing any fingers," Sokka pointed to Katara and Kaia laughed slightly, "Stole a waterbending scroll from them. Isn't that right Katara?"

"Yes I remember and I apologized. Kaia shouldn't be going into town anymore, they have those posters everywhere." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and let's move camp just to be safe." Suki said diplomatically, sensing that siblings were on the verge of an argument. This was something they could all agree to and they set about to moving their camp further up river.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Roku's ship docked at the port town in the Earth Kingdom. He put on his swords, and frowned at a snort from Gopan, "What is it?"

Gopan laughed, "Oh well, you know. The broad swords, I was talking to Zuko and that's kind of his thing too."

"You have got to be kidding me," Roku scowled, "I'm so sick of being comparied to Zuko... and why are you talking to him?"

"I get bored and you're no fun anymore, so I thought I would talk to scarred-older-you... which is Zuko." Gopan joked.

Roku just shook his head and they went up onto the deck. Gopan was actually glad to be home in the Earth Kingdom until he saw her. Rei was riding her shirshu toward the ship with skill, her red hair tied back and her lips painted red. She didn't greet them with a wave or a smile, that wasn't her style. Roku had met her several years ago when he and Gopan had been breaking into the bounty hunting business. She was a girl from a wealthy Fire Nation family that had prospered in the Earth Kingdom colonies. Instead of embracing a life of luxury however Rei had used the wealth to buy herself a shirshu and went out looking to get into trouble. She thought of herself as being misunderstood by her family, and although she had a soft spot for Roku was would never say that she "loved" anyone. They had worked together for a while, but as Gopan had pointed out: they made a terrible couple. Rei appealed to Roku's dark side, and vice versa. It was like a competition between the two of them to see who could be the most angry and ruthless. Gopan had never seen Roku so out of control as he had been with Rei.

The shirshu bounded up onto the deck and Rei dismounted the beast, then without warning she moved forward and kissed Roku, "It's been a while Roku, princehood suits you."

"Well that was the fastest make up I've ever seen," Gopan noted gloomily.

"Go find some rocks to play around with," Rei told him simply, "I need to talk to Roku."

Gopan glanced at Roku who just nodded and he sighed, starting off the ship angrily, "Worst couple ever."

"Come on, let's talk below decks." Roku started down and lead the way to where they wouldn't be heard by anyone of importance, "Here's the boomerang I want you to use to trace the group she's with. We're after the one named Kaia."

"They were spotted in this very town yesterday. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about Roku," Rei told him, "You hate Ozai, I know you would never be in league with him. So why are you? What are you planning?"

Rei watched his face, he didn't respond so she decided to give him her theory, "I think you're doing it to become Fire Lord." She seemed satisfied with the tiny reaction that got, "Okay then, I'm going to help you. Just don't forget me when they call you Fire Lord Roku."

"Of course not," Roku told her and moved to kiss her again.

She nodded, "Good, now let's go find your pretty little water bender."

* * *

The pirates were by their ship, nursing their bruised egos when one of the crew came running up to them. He started to speak eagerly:

"The new Fire Nation Prince has arrived on his ship. I heard his crew talking, they are here to track down that girl, the one we fought yesterday. They are using a shirshu to track them down tonight."

The Captain listened and then smiled slowly as a plan started to take form in his head, "That bounty is ours boys. We saw them first, so it's only right that we be the ones to collect. Once the Prince leaves tonight we'll take his ship, get anything of value. Then when they capture the girl and bring her back we'll snatch her right out of his hands."

The others all nodded in agreement, eager to a chance to collect on that meddlesome girl who had humiliated them. Besides, from what they had heard Princess Azula would probably give them a bonus just for keeping Roku from getting the girl. So when they saw Rei lead Gopan and Roku into the forest on her shirshu they took their opportunity to strike. Using the cover of darkness they attacked the ship, locking the crew below decks, where they found Zuko.

"This is the former Fire Lord Zuko... if we return him to Azula then there is sure to be compensation. Make sure his chains are tight and bring him along, we'll keep him and any other riches we find on our ship for safekeeping." The Captain decided.

Once they had finished looting the ship they moved into the shadows to wait for Roku to return with their prize.

* * *

Okay so I hope you guys like it and I will try to upload another one soon! Remember to review with any feedback you have, thanks!


	7. Hot and Cold

Here's another post! I hope you guys like this one. Remember that feedback is appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Hot and Cold

Roku and Gopan rode on the back of Rei's shirshu as it bounded through the forest after Sokka's scent. Gopan grimaced, clearly not enjoying all of the quick jerking back and forth that they were doing as they weaved between the trees. He was just focusing on not sliding off. Roku had a better seating, and had spent more time riding the shirshu with Rei in the past so he had been better prepared. They had been following the trail for about an hour now and night had fallen. Still they barreled on, the beast seeming unaffected by the darkness.

"We're getting close," Rei told them when the shirshu paused for a moment before racing off again.

Roku nodded and looked ahead, golden eyes trained for the first sign of the camp. Before he could even see it however they burst out of the trees and into the small area that was lit by firelight. The shirshu slid to a abrupt stop and the group that were gathered around the fire looked up in surprise.

"Oh, not one of those things again... scatter!" Sokka shouted and dove for his sword, the tongue of the shirshu caught him in the arm and he fell, temporarily paralyzed.

Gopan and Roku slid off the back of the beast, each moving to attack one of the waterbenders. Suki leapt over Sokka's limp form and made a lunge at Rei who had remained in her saddle. The tongue of the shirshu shot out and struck her as well, leaving her lying limp on the ground. Katara moved to fight Gopan but before he got a chance to attack Momo had landed on his head and started to pull at his hair and ears harshly.

"Ow! The monkey thing is on me!" Gopan grabbed Momo's tail, but before he could pull him off Appa used his tail to blow the earth bender back quickly.

Katara nodded, "Thanks Momo, Appa!" she turned to where Roku and Kaia were dueling but before she could intervene the shirshu tongue had struck her on the shoulder. The water she had been in the process of bending fell with her onto the ground. Kaia blocked another fire blast from the Prince and glanced over, all her friends were limp on the ground. She jumped to the side in time to avoid getting hit by the creature's paralyzing tongue as it darted toward her. Kaia just ripped the water from a nearby tree and slammed it into Roku, knocking him back. She could see that there was no winning this fight, if she wanted to help her friends she would have to get away.

"I'm sorry guys!" Kaia gasped and ran up Appa's tail, "Yip yip!"

Roku stood quickly and watched the bison begin to take off, he ran quickly and then jumped up. He caught the edge of the bison's saddle and swung up into it quickly. Kaia glanced back and dodged another fire blast, she moved back strike at him. Roku caught her arm quickly, but before either could respond Appa jerked to the side and then went stumbling. Kaia caught the edge of the saddle before she toppled over but Roku wasn't so lucky and he fell down into the river below.

Roku pulled himself up onto the bank after a few minutes of battling the current. He coughed slightly and stood, the water rising rom his clothes in steam as he watched her fly away. He scowled darkly and turned to go find his friends, they could use the shirshu to track her, they probably had plenty of her things back at the campsite. The others had already tied up their captives by the time he got back.

Rei smirked, "So I take it you two didn't hit it off? What a shame."

"Shut up, we have to hurry if we want to catch her before she gets away." The prince said, voice sour.

"What do we do with these?" Gopan asked, frowning at the prisoners.

"You're going to take them back to the ship, Rei and I will go on alone." Roku moved to look through the supplies left at the campsite, "This is probably hers," he held up a coat."

The shirshu caught the new scent and Roku climbed back onto it's back before it started off again at top speed. Gopan sighed and just used his bending to moved the earth underneath them along as he went, grumbling about what a terrible couple Rei and Roku were. He frowned when he got back and saw the silent ship, sensing that something was wrong a little too late to avoid the net as he wrapped around him tightly and took him to the ground. The pirates frowned when they realized that none of the prisoners were Kaia and just moved to take them to the ship anyway.

By the time they were on the deck of the pirate ship they were starting to get their feeling back. Zuko grimaced when he saw them and shook his head.

"Hey... where's the girl?" He asked them, keeping his voice low to keep from attracting the attention of the pirates.

"She got away on Appa..." Sokka watched his foot twitch and beamed, "Did you see that?"

* * *

Kaia flew around for a few hours, trying to draw the shirshu away before she went to find her friends. Appa let her down by the town and she hurried to see which ship they were being kept on. She was surprised when she saw them all huddled together on the deck of a pirate ship. Kaia was even more surprised to see that she recognized the pirates as the ones who chased them before. The Prince was nowhere to be found so she decided she needed to act quickly before he caught up with her.

"Look! There she is!" A pirate saw her approaching quickly.

Kaia slashed through the net that was launched at her and knocked several pirates easily out of her way, "Come on guys!"

The captives looked at each other, all chained together at the ankles and started to help each other up. Even Gopan leant a hand to help them all down the gangplank and onto the ground where Kaia was keeping the pirates preoccupied. When she saw them get off the ship safely she summoned up a huge wave that washed the pirates into the water. She smiled triumphantly and turned to hurry and go free her friends, running right into someone that had been standing behind her.

Roku caught her arms and smirked, "I'll save you from the pirates."

Katara and Zuko blushed and glanced at one another. It took Kaia a moment to recover from how quickly he had found her again. She glanced over his shoulder at where Rei was waiting with her shirshu and her eyes narrowed. Kaia jerked her hands free quickly and swept another wave at them. Roku managed to dodge it but she caught Rei and her beast, freezing them in place. Roku stumbled to the side and quickly blocked the water she whipped at him.

Fire and water crashed against one another, steam rising above them. Kaia shot several icy barbs at him that he blocked with a slash of fire, watching one that he missed slice past his face a little too close for his comfort. Kaia took that opportunity to charge at him, starting to summon up another wave. Neither of them noticed that a pirate had pulled himself up out of the water, and they didn't notice the net until it was too late.

"Look out!" Katara cried but it was no use.

The net hit Kaia in the back and sent her colliding with Roku, it wrapped around him and lashed them together tightly. Roku grunted as he fell on his back, catching both his weight and hers. Kaia gasped and struggled to separate herself from him, one of her arms pinned between them. She wiggled her fingers and felt one of his hands there as well. Their legs were tangled together awkwardly, neither of them able to move them far enough to do any bending.

Kaia looked up and found that his golden gaze was barely an inch away from her own, his hot breath brushing her cheek. She was suddenly aware that she was pressed up against a very real boy, and that he was a little too warm. As a firebender his body temperature was higher than normal, and especially higher than hers who tended to run a little cooler. Roku looked down into her blue eyes and suddenly they had an unspoken agreement, they would need to deal with these pirates before they could get back to battling each other. He frowned and managed to move the arm trapped at his side enough to wrap his hand around part of the net, burning through it easily. This gave him enough room to free his other hand, and he turned the net to ash quickly.

Roku and Kaia jumped to their feet and turned to face the pirates that surrounded them. Roku knocked several off their feet and Kaia pulled up a large wave once again and froze the pirates to the ground. In this way they immobilized all the pirates, they stood there, back to back as they had been fighting for a moment. Then Roku remembered that he needed to capture her and turned. Kaia seemed to have the same realization and she pulled move water out of the ocean, using it to encircle them. Roku blinked and stumbled to keep from getting caught in the current of it, he turned to shoot a fire blast at her. Kaia shook her head and broke the circle, sending it all crashing into him, the water knocked him back head over heels. He had only just started to pick himself up when she hit him with another wave that knocked his back against a tree, and that's where she froze him.

Kaia stood, still poised for battle and watched him warily, his head and one of his shoulders were the only parts of him that weren't encased in ice. His head hung lip, water dripping from his dark hair. Kaia watched him feeling the cool tingling of the moonlight against her skin. With it's power she knew he was no match for her, not while the moon was up at least. She stood in that position for a long moment, fierce and beautiful in her purple robes with her brown hair cascading down her back, free from her braid. When she was satisfied that he wasn't getting up she relaxed and moved to free her friends.

She should have noticed at the sky was tinted orange, and the first rays of sunlight were beginning to glisten over the waves. Roku opened his eyes, the light hitting his face and he felt the hot power of the sun coursing through him. He rose from the ice in a cloud of steam and summoned up a fire ball, sending it at her. Kaia turned and put up a shield of water just in time to keep from getting burned, but it still knocked her back and sent her rolling. Roku moved forward and grabbed a length of rope off the dock, moving to bind her hands quickly before she woke. He was careful not to tie the knots too tightly, just enough to make sure she wouldn't be bending. When he was satisfied he freed Gopan and moved to thaw out Rei and her shirshu.

"That was insane," Gopan told him, "You were like boom and she was like slash and then I was like 'Oh no!' and then you were like wham!"

"Eloquent as always Gopan," Rei rolled her eyes and moved over to the prisoner, "She pretty. You two sure did get cozy in that net," she teased Roku.

Roku rolled his eyes, "Let's just get them and get out of here before we run into any more problems. We can rest in Ba Sing Se for a bit."

"With Azula?" Gopan shook his head, "That's a bad idea, she wants to kill you."

"I'm not afraid of Azula," Roku said simply and moved to pick Kaia up, "Now let's go. It's been a long night."

* * *

Okay well I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please let me know what you thought by reviewing. Thanks!


	8. The Phoenix

Okay here's another chapter. There's quite a lot that happens in this one, along with a little twist. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Eight:

The Phoenix

Kaia sighed and looked around the cavern, lit by the glowing crystals. They were back in Ba Sing Se and being held under ground for the time being. She watched Sokka and Suki talking in low voices, clearly trying to figure out some kind of escape plan. Katara was listening to them and just nodded every now and again, clearly making an effort to appear positive. Kaia shook her head, she couldn't believe she had let this happen. She had defeated Roku, she had won. Then the sun rose and the next thing she knew she was waking up, her arms and legs bound securely with rope. Zuko moved over to sit down beside her, seeming to sense what she was feeling.

"This isn't your fault. You were incredible," He told her, "If it makes you feel any better I beat Katara in a very similar battle and stole Aang right out from under her once. Besides, Roku is a much more powerful bender than I will ever be."

Kaia laughed half-heartedly, "He is. I just wish he was on our side instead of theres."

Zuko nodded in agreement and looked up as Gopan bended an entrance into their cavern with the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation right behind him. Azula looked over the captives with her cool gaze.

"Bonding with the newest member of your little group Zuzu?" She asked.

"What do you want Azula," Zuko demanded.

Azula gave a bored sigh, "I want to know exactly who or what your new friend is," she eyed Kaia, "She doesn't look like much."

"She certainly bested you easily enough the first time you fought you," Roku pointed out and folded his arms.

The Princess scowled, "Well I'm surprised you even managed to capture her. I don't think Zuko ever actually caught the Avatar."

His gaze hardened slightly, "You would do well to stop comparing me to Zuko."

Azula turned to face him, "I must not have understood you clearly."

"Then let me explain," Roku met her gaze, "You associate Zuko as being less than you, weaker. As far as bending goes you're right, you are superior to Zuko in that respect. But between you and me, you are the weaker one: you are the Zuko."

Azula's eyes widened in rage and she threw a fire ball at him angrily. Roku brushed it aside as easily as if she had thrown a paper airplane at him. He moved forward and grabbed her arm before she could try it again. Gopan grimaced through the entire exchange and shook his head, all of it making him extremely anxious.

"Careful Azula, if you keep losing your cool like that people might think you're unstable," Roku warned, "Next you'll be banishing everyone in sight."

Azula jerked her arm away and glared at him, "Find out abou the girl," she ordered and stormed out of the cave.

Gopan closed the entrance behind her and couldn't hold his concerns in any longer, "Roku this is bad, really bad. Why would you provoke her like that? She already had it out for you but now she's definitely going to kill you!"

"I can handle my dear sister," The Prince responded.

"Sure if she challenges you to an agni-kai then I'm sure you could, but somehow I doubt she's going to play fair!" Gopan started to pace, "I share the risk with you Roku, so I think it's time you clue me in on what exactly is going on. What are we doing? You hate Ozai, he killed your mother. You don't want his love, you don't want his approval, and I know you don't care about being Fire Lord or Prince or whatever... so what are you planning? Or do you even know anymore?"

Roku tensed faintly and glanced at the prisoners, "Shut up Gopan. If it concerns you so much then go home. I have never asked you to stay with me. Find out about the girl, and let me out of here."

Gopan frowned at him but opened the entrance, "You knew you would never have to ask me to stay."

Roku just shook his head and left, more than little irritated by the exchange.

Gopan sighed and looked at the others, "None of you heard any of that. Now what's up with you?" he directed the last part at Kaia.

"I honestly don't know..." Kaia managed, registering all that she had seen and heard in the past few minutes.

"What happened to Roku?" Zuko asked suddenly, "You said that my father killed his mom."

Gopan sighed and looked at him for a long moment, "I'm only telling you because you're his brother and I honestly I have nothing against any of you. Ursa, your mother, took Roku to a wealthy couple on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. The woman wasn't able to have children so she loved him, even kept the name Ursa gave him. It was fine until he was about 7 or 8 years old. Then people started to wonder why he looked so much like a younger Prince Zuko. That's really why he hates being compared to you, because Ozai caught wind of it and went down there. I guess when he saw Roku he put it all together and... well he decided to kill him right there. His mother shielded him, she didn't make it. He managed to get to the Earth Kingdom on his own where my family took him in."

Gopan sighed, "He isn't bad. He's just..."

"Lost." Zuko finished, "I know the feeling."

Gopan just nodded, "We're leaving for the Fir Nation tomorrow in a balloon. Remember, none of you heard any of this." he told them and then left quickly, not sure if he had done the right thing in sharing that with Zuko.

"That's so sad," Kaia noted.

"Let's not think too much of it," Katara advised, "For all we know they could have been trying to trick us. Gain our trust."

Zuko nodded but he couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't a trick. Roku was his brother, and even if he didn't know him at all he couldn't help feeling a strange connection. He could tell that Roku was lost not unlike he had been, maybe even worse than he had been. Zuko knew he had to at least try to help him find the right path before he did something he would really regret.

* * *

Azula stepped off the small war balloon and looked around where they had landed with distaste. It was night now, and she had spent several long hours fuming over the exchange with Roku. It had become clear that he was more than just a threat, and she intended to get rid of him as soon as possible. Azula certainly wasn't going to let him make it back to the Fire Nation with the girl, he would be praised as a hero. She also couldn't directly stop Roku, her father would not look kindly on that. However, hearing the tales of their encounter with pirates had given her an idea.

The Princess moved up onto the ship and looked around at several of the passed out pirates. The Captain looked up at her with a frown, "Who are you?"

"I'm someone who has information that you want to hear," Azula smiled, "A Fire Nation balloon is going to be passing through here tomorrow. On it you will find Prince Roku and the bounty he stole from you. You can collect on the bounties in addition to the what I will pay you to make sure that the Prince doesn't make it anywhere near the Fire Nation."

Azula tossed a bag full of coins at his feet and he picked it up, feeling the weight with a smile, "It would be our pleasure."

* * *

Azula went to see her brother off the next day, though she remained silent the entire time. She watched him say good bye to Rei and board the medium sized war balloon. He supervised the boarding the prisoners, who were now chained together again. Roku stood on the 'deck' and glanced over at her, he was suspicious of how quiet she was being.

"So Rei isn't coming with us?" Gopa appeared beside him.

"Despite what you think we never got back together. We haven't been a couple in quite some time," Roku informed him, not taking his eyes off of Azula.

"But she kissed you!" Gopan frowned.

"And I kissed her, it was nothing more than that." Roku shrugged, "Azula is up to something."

"Probably because you thought it would be a good idea to get on her bad side," The earth bender noted sourly.

Roku just rolled his eyes and watched Azula as the balloon started to ascend into the sky. The Prince shook his head and turned to go inside the balloon with Roku. There was really only one empty space to keep the prisoners on this size of balloon. It was the main area inside, the rest were rooms reserved for the crew and the Prince himself. Yet Roku felt confident that with them all chained together and under constant guard that they wouldn't escape without their bison.

"Well I'm really glad you and Rei aren't back together, worst couple ever," Gopan sat down, "Even worse than Zuzu and that depressing girl with the knives."

"Please stop associating me with Zuko," Roku said simply and sat down, pretending to meditate again.

His friend sighed and picked up a tomato, throwing it at him, "I know you're only doing that to keep from talking to me."

The tomato hit Roku in the face, smearing red over his left eye, he scowled at him in annoyance but Gopan only laughed.

"Quick! Say something about capturing the Avatar and your honor!" The earth bender urged.

Roku snorted and started to wipe his face off, "No."

"Oh come on... I could use some entertainment. You know "The Boy in the Iceberg" is my favorite play," Gopan told him, "You just gave up an opportunity to recreate it for me."

"You realize that half the characters in that play are right here in this room right?" Roku couldn't help an amused smile.

"Yes, but they don't do anything like they should. Katara is not tearbending nearly enough, and Zuko's scar is on the wrong side of his face. I have yet to hear Sokka crack any sweet jokes..." Gopan shook his head, "They are all wrong."

Sokka frowned, "Hey hey hey... I am exactly like my character. I wrote half his jokes for him."

"It's true, I got him backstage." Suki confirmed.

Gopan grinned, "Nicely done. I wonder when they are going to make a play about our adventures. They should call it Gopan and his Fire Prince sidekick."

Roku rolled his eyes but laughed faintly, "I am tired of his conversation. I'm going to go up top and meditate there."

They had been flying for a few hours and were soaring over the bay of the Serpent's pass when Roku was approached by a crew member.

"Prince there is a storm ahead, we're going to need to land for the night," He told him hestitantly, he knew that Azula didn't like to have any detours.

Roku nodded, "Okay, just make sure that the prisoners are secure."

It was twilight when they landed on the coast, looming storm clouds in the distance. Gopan went to stretch his legs and heard that there was going to be a showing of 'The Boy in the Iceberg' in a nearby town and went to see it by himself when Roku refused. Some of the crew went into town, but many stayed behind to guard the prisoners. Roku just retired to his room to meditate for a bit. Eventually he grew tired and lay down to get some sleep.

Kaia tugged at the chains on her wrists absently, they were uncomfortable to say the least. She looked up when there was an odd noise outside, the guards went to investigate, and didn't return.

"Guys, wake up. I think something is happening," Kaia nudged Suki awake gently.

At that moment she watched several of the pirates she recognized come in and move toward them quickly.

"Oh not these guys again," Sokka shook his head as they were hauled up and taken off of the balloon.

"Where's Roku?" Zuko frowned suddenly, having a flashback to when he encountered pirates. He suddenly had a terrible feeling that Azula would love the irony of trying to pull the same stunt involving pirates that Zhao did. He sincerely hoped that he was wrong.

The pirates just fired up the balloon and sent it out, without a crew, over the water. It had gotten a ways away when one of the pirates shot a flame-tipped arrow at it. The entire thing wen up in flame, there was a loud explosion as it started to crash into the water. Zuko's eye widened, "Roku..."

Zuko melted the chains quickly and lashed out at the nearest pirate, with the others to help they were soon making a run for it. Sokka used the bison whistle and sure enough, Appa had been following them and descended to help them escape.

Gopan was leaving the theater when he heard the explosion, he saw the flames over the rooftops. He knew that this couldn't be good and assumed that the prisoners were trying to escape. This was only confirmed when he saw the great flying bison taking off into the night sky. Gopan just ran quickly back to where the balloon had been, of course he found nothing there. Gazing out over the water to where the flaming remains of something were sinking below the surface he realized where the balloon had gone.

"Roku!" Gopan's moved towards the water but stopped, knowing that it was no use now.

He watched the flames and frowned, something was off. There seemed to be almost another explosion, the flames parted and out rose Roku like the legendary pheonix from ashes. Except that he didn't look like he had ever seen him before: his eyes were glowing. The fire formed into the shape of a dragon and propelled the prince across the water to shore. The moment his feet touched ground the glow faded and Roku collapsed, very badly injured but alive.

* * *

Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed it! How many of you saw that coming at the end? Please feel free to leave reviews, they are very welcome! Thanks!


	9. Roku

Okay so here's yet another chapter. This one is going to focus on the 'infamous' Roku. I would really really really like to hear some feedback to please review!

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Roku

Roku looked around the forest in confusion, hadn't he just been somewhere else? He moved to walk between the trees, listening to the silence. He felt as though he needed to remember something important, but couldn't quite figure out what that was. Maybe he was dead. That was possible wasn't it? His thoughts were interrupted by a voice in the distance. He couldn't quite make out what it was saying, then he heard laughter.

"Mom!" Roku realized and turned to run in the direction of the voices, in the distance he could see her now and she turned towards him as if in response to his call, "Mom!"

He smiled happily and was only a few strides away when her face changed from that of joy in the fear, and it stopped him in his tracks.

"Roku! Be brave, run!" Her voice was weak and shaking.

"Mom..." Roku moved to take another step forward when suddenly she let out a blood curdling scream and burst into flame, "MOM!"

The fire grew and moved toward him, as if targeting him now. Roku stumbled away from it, feeling the pained sobs rising in his chest. He turned to run, the heat from the flames pushing him onward. Roku could feel it right on his heels, ready to engulf him. He ran and jumped over a small stream, then the flames were gone. He turned and looked out over the sunlit forest in confusion.

"You cannot control your fear even in this place," A silky voice informed him.

Roku jerked around and saw the blue dragon for the first time, he uncoiled itself and moved to look him over with it's large blue eyes.

"This is a place for peace. You must learn to keep your flame out here," The dragon told him.

"What is this place?" Roku managed.

"A safe place," was the vague answer, "Fear and hatred have been guiding your path for too long. They have steered you away form your destiny."

Roku shook his head, "I don't understand..."

"You will in time, young fire bender. Just know that the time has come when you must make a choice," The dragon moved it's massive head down so that it's gaze was even with his, "A choice between revenge and destiny. Keep in mind that those who go after revenge often turn into the monsters they are seeking to destroy."

"I will not become Ozai!" Roku spat angrily.

"It's time to wake up Prince," Was the beast's only response.

Roku drew in a quick breath and opened his eyes amber eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the dim light of the room. He recognized that ceiling, and the feel of the silken sheets that he was sleeping in. Roku was in his bed at the Fire Nation.

He moved to sit up and grimaced as pain flashed through the left side of his abdomen, he fell back onto the cushions. Roku felt at the bandages crisscrossing across his stomach and ribs.

"The explosion," Roku vaguely remembered seeing the flames leaping toward him, then pain.

He shook his head and took in a deep breath, pulling himself up into the sitting position. The prince swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood, one pale hand on the nightstand to keep him steady until he found his footing. His body felt weak, and everything ached.

Roku grabbed a tunic off the back of a chair and pulled it on slowly and painfully. He moved over to the windows and pulled open the curtains to let the sun in. The sudden light blinded him and he blinked out at the Fire Nation capital. He couldn't understand how he had gotten here. Roku glanced over at a waste basket, it was filled with blood stained bandages that had been discarded.

"I've been here a while," Roku realized and moved over to the mirror to get a sense of the damage.

His reflection was pale and sickly looking, and the left side of his face was covered in a fading bruise. The firebender grimaced and reached up to trace the cut that slice through his left eyebrow, over his eye and down to his jawline. That was definitely going to leave a scar. He told himself not to worry about it at the moment and just turned to leave his bed chamber.

Out in the corridor he had only been walking slowly for a few moments when he encountered a servant girl. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing up right.

"Prince Roku... you're awake! You shouldn't be up and about, you're very badly injured." She managed to speak despite her shock.

Roku just sighed, "Where's Gopan?" he asked, struggling to close the tunic and hide his bandages.

The girl frowned in confusion, "He's... I believe he was going with Deepa down to block the prisoners' bending again."

Roku nodded, "Thank you."

He just started down to where they were locked in the vault deep under the castle. Slowly he began to feel himself regaining strength and was able to speed up, but still by the time he got to the great metal doors he was out of breath. Roku sighed and shoved them open, grimacing as pain flashed down his left side at the effort.

"Roku!" Gopan blinked at him, "You look awful. What are you doing all the way down here?"

Roku just moved into the chamber wearily, "What happened Gopan?"

"You were in an explosion... do you remember anything?" Gopan watched his painful progress into the vault.

"Very little," Roku answered, "But what happened?"

"The pirates set it, they took the prisoners off the ship and then... blew it up." Gopan grimaced at the memory.

"The prisoners?" Roku asked.

Gopan nodded, "I found out they escaped the pirates. You should be sitting down."

"How did we end up here?" Roku asked, ignoring the last part.

"I found a Fire Nation ship heading this way and got us on it. I knew we couldn't take you back to Ba Sing Se for Azula to finish the job," Gopan sighed.

Roku frowned, "Azula..."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she paid the pirates, maybe even the captain to land the balloon for the night." Gopan watched him warily.

"How did I... how did I survive?" Roku closed his eyes, trying to remember more of what had happened.

Gopan glanced at Deepa and the others for a moment, "You really should be resting. You've been in a coma for a whole week."

"A week?" Roku opened his eyes again in alarm, and his friend just nodded.

Iroh moved forward, "Your friend is right Roku. You must rest and regain your strength. You have suffered a terrible injury." He took the Prince's arm to gently steady him, "All of your questions can be answered later. They are not important, what is important is that you are all right."

Roku shook his head and pulled his arm away, "Fine..."

He let Gopan help him back up to his room and into bed again. Though Roku complained that he had gotten a whole week of sleep he was soon passed out once more.

It took another week of rest before he felt he was back on his feet. He had slowly be regaining his strength, forcing himself to take long walks around the palace. He had yet to see Ozai, but understood that he was disgraced for losing the prisoners(considering that he had almost died). Gopan stayed with him most days, but whenever Roku would ask about how he got out of the balloon his friend found a way to avoid answering.

Roku sighed, the bruise on his face was completely gone now, and all that was left was the fresh scar. He kept saying it didn't bother him, that it wasn't important. He had to admit that was a lie. Roku had become used to being referred to as handsome, and the scar was a definite blow to his vanity. He ran a hand through his hair, figuring he would just have to get over it.

Gopan came in happily, "You know I think Deepa kind of has a thing for me."

"Good for you," Roku rolled his eyes.

"And that servant girl definitely has a crush on you. I caught her smelling your dirty clothes the other day. It was creepy," Gopan told him, "I always said that pretty face of yours would get you into trouble."

Roku touched the scar, "I've never heard you say that."

"Well I never said it out loud." Gopan watched him, "I think the scar only multiplied your allure. Now you're all dark and mysterious. Maybe I should get a awesome face scar."

Roku managed a smile, "I can give you one if you'd really like."

"I probably couldn't pull it off," Gopan sighed and fell onto the sofa.

Roku sighed, "Why won't you talk about how I go off the balloon?"

Gopan bit his lip, "Because I'm not really sure how."

"So you didn't see?"

"No I definitely saw. I'll never forget it, but I can't make sense of it." Gopan sighed and checked to make sure the doors were closed, "You bended your way out."

"Of an explosion? That seems unlikely," Roku raised an eyebrow at him.

"Exactly," Gopan stood and started to speak and low and urgent voice, "I was there just watching the balloon sink into the water and then suddenly you were just there. Your eyes were all glowy and you just bended yourself to the shore and collapsed. It was very... Avatar-y."

Roku frowned, "Did you tell anyone about this?"

"Are you kidding? No! I've told everyone that I found you washed up on the shore," Gopan shook his head, "You don't remember any of this?"

Roku closed his eyes and tried to summon up the memory, "No, I keep getting more bits and pieces of what happened. But nothing that makes sense yet."

Gopan nodded and sighed, "We'll figure it out."

Roku did finally remember the accident that night, in his dreams:

He was going to see why the balloon was flying when the first explosion happened. He was slammed back and cried out in pain. The second explosion knocked him back again, he couldn't get up, all he could see was flame. He could remember thinking something despite all the chaos.

He was going to die.

Then he felt it, the surge of power and he wasn't himself anymore. It was like someone was guiding his movements, giving him strength. He had power he could never have dreamed of, and parted the flames easily. Once out of the wreckage he saw his reflection in the black waves bellow. He was a fearsome sight, he was bending up a fire dragon that took him toward shore. His eye were glowing a pale orange color.

Roku started awake and sat up slowly, it was the middle of the night and his room was lit in the pale moonlight. He got out of bed quickly and got dressed, pulling on a dark cloak he went out into the palace. The prince walked silently down to the entrance to the vault where two guards stood.

He pulled back his hood, "Neither of you saw me here tonight." he told them in a commanding voice that made the nod in agreement.

With that he entered the chamber and closed the doors behind him. There were a few dim torches along the walls, providing enough light for him to see that they were all sleeping in the center of the room. Avatar Aang was the first to notice that they had a visitor and he saw up.

"Guys..." Aang rubbed at his eyes, "Someone's here."

Iroh opened his eyes groggily, "Roku... why are you here in the middle of the night?"

Roku just moved forward, "I need the Avatar to answer some questions for me."

Aang watched him warily but nodded, "What do you want to know?"

"Have you ever heard of there being people... benders. Who could go into a state kind of like the Avatar state? People who weren't the Avatar?" Roku struggled to word the question properly.

"I'm sorry, besides Kaia I haven't." Aang told him, "Why?"

The Prince was sure why he felt he needed to tell him, "It happened to me. I saved myself from the explosion, only it wasn't me... but it was."

Iroh gave a knowledgeable sound, "I may be able to give you some answers."

Roku frowned at him but didn't say a word, just waiting for the explanation.

"I have never seen any proof of it before now, but I know the myth. I may be the only one here to remembers the Legend of Moon-Sun." Iroh told him seriously, "Or perhaps it is not just a legend after all."

Iroh sat back thoughtfully, "The Legend is that in the time before there was an Avatar, there were others way that the spirits tried to keep balance. It was an idea of balance, of yin and yang. The spirits of the Air and the Earth each would choose a bender and endow them with impossible power, and it was the same with the spirits of the Moon and the Sun. However, these benders could only access their full powers by working alongside their opposite. It never seemed to work, the opposites would always bicker. Then in one of the pairs, the warriors of the Moon and the Sun had a terrible fight. It resulted in one killing the other. That is when the spirits chose not to try it again, and the Avatar came into existence."

"So you think that's what is happening?" Roku asked.

"It would seem that the Spirits of the Moon and the Sun have chosen their warriors once again. Perhaps they see that the Avatar could use a little extra help. Perhaps they saw that there were two benders who might be able to keep balance." Iroh told him patiently, "I hope that they were right."

"What do you mean?" Roku asked.

"You are lost Roku, I have seen it before. You have a choice before you now, one that your brother face years ago. A choice between staying on the path you are on now, or to deviate. To seek revenge, or to help restore balance to the world," Iroh sighed, "It will not be an easy choice for you to make."

Roku frowned and pulled his hood up, leaving the vault silently and going back to his room. So this is what the dragon from his dream had been talking about. He would have to make a choice. Roku knew he would have to leave the Fire Nation again soon and find Kaia. He just wasn't sure if he was going to be capturing her again or joining her.

Roku woke Gopan up at dawn the next morning, "Come along Gopan. We're leaving."

"What?" Gopan frowned, "I must still be asleep because I thought you said we were leaving."

"We are, today. We are going to track down Kaia and the others," Roku told him simply.

Gopan frowned at him, "But... you're still healing."

"I'll be fine, get up and get ready. It's just going to be me and you this time." Roku started out of the room, he knew what he had to do now. He knew which path he was going to take.

* * *

Okay so I hope you guys liked it! I can't know if you did or not unless you review so please do that! Thanks!


	10. Kaia

Here's a chapter focusing on Kaia for the most part. I hope you guys like it and remember to review so I know if you like it, or if you don't then what I could work on! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Kaia

Kaia glanced over at where Zuko was, a wide brimmed hat tipped to hide his scar as much as possible as he pretended to be looking at the cabbages on the cart. Kaia could tell by the way his head was tilted that he was listening to a conversation of some Fire Nation soldiers that were nearby. It was risky for them to hanging around so close to them, but she had an idea of what he was listening for so she decided not to point out the risks. Kaia just waited until he started over to her, expression faintly more relaxed than it had been over the past few weeks. She glanced at him but didn't say a word as they went to meet the others

Zuko returned her look after a moment, "Roku is alive."

Kaia smiled, "Good, I know you were worried about him."

"Did you?" Zuko frowned at her.

"I'm pretty good at reading people. I could tell you were worried about something, it wasn't a stretch to figure out what it was," Kaia shrugged, "He's your brother. It makes sense."

"You don't think I'm wrong to be concerned about him?"

"I would be more worried if you hadn't worried about him to be honest," Kaia told him with a laugh, "I'm glad he's okay."

"Are you really?" He asked, pulled the brim of his hat down slightly as they passed some Fire Nation soldiers.

"Yes. I have hope that he's just confused, and that's he's more like you than he would like to admit," Kaia told him and waved at the others when she saw them down the street.

"I think you and I may be the only ones who feel that way," Zuko sighed.

Kaia paused, "That's because you're biased and I am young and naive, willing to see the good in everyone. Except Azula, she's just twisted."

Zuko laughed and they joined the others, all of them ready to get out of the town as quickly as possible. They had finally decided on a course of action that was mostly driven by their weariness of camping. All of them longed for a hot bath, a proper meal, and to sleep in a bed rather than on the ground. So they were headed to Omashu because it was the closest safe haven to them. They all climbed on to Appa, in much better spirits. The prospect of all the luxuries they had been missing was enough to brighten the entire mood of the group.

It was a pretty short flight from where they had been to Omashu, and Appa landed with a relieved sigh on the grass. Sokka was the first one off the bison and headed toward the top of the hill, already dreaming of the food they were going to have that night. Kaia smiled and climbed down, following the others up the small hill. She didn't notice how still they had become until she reached the crest and looked out over the great city.

"Oh not again..." Sokka groaned, "This can't be happening!"

Kaia looked down at the city, and at the red and black emblem of the fire nation that marked it as being captured once again. She felt all of her hopes for a few days of rest slipping away, and they were replaced by a grim sense of dread. Kaia glanced over and exchanged a look with Katara, then they turned to get on Appa again and find a place to camp for the night.

Everyone seemed to have spiraled into a state of gloom that night as they sat around the camp fire, even Appa and Momo weren't their usual selves. Sokka was lamenting all of the food he had been hoping for, and making them all hungry and even more miserable. Katara finally tried to lift everyone's spirits.

"This just means we're going to have to fly a bit further is all. What about the North Pole?"

"I'm pretty sure that is way too far. I would eat all of you by the time we got there," Sokka told her, "I'll start with Momo."

Kaia managed a weak smile and eventually they all just decided to give up on trying to socialize that night and just go to bed early. She curled up in her bed roll and closed her eyes, falling into a strange dream:

She rode on the back of the red dragon as it soared over the Earth Kingdom, it's scales glistening in the silvery moonlight. Kaia leaned over and peered down at the trees, watching them fade into beaches and then into dark waves. The ocean rippled beneath them, the great dragon's reflection becoming distorted in it.

"Where are we going?" Kaia asked, having to shout faintly over the roar of the wind in her ears.

"Someplace safe," The dragon rumbled, "Let the moon guide you."

Kaia frowned and suddenly the dragon shifted it's flight, moving into a nearly vertical nosedive toward the water. She grasped at the hot slippery scaled back for something to hold on to and drew in a quick breath as they hit the water.

Kaia sat upright and looked around the camp groggily. The embers of their fire were still glowing faintly, and she could hear Sokka snoring a few yards to her right. She shifted her gaze up to the stars, where the crescent moon was showing faintly through the branches of the trees overhead. Kaia stood, she wasn't entirely sure why but she knew she had to go somewhere. She wasn't really sure where she was going or how to get there, but she could feel the faint call. It was like someone was tugging on a tiny string attached to her mind. Kaia moved to climb onto Appa, figuring she would be back by morning.

"Kaia? What's wrong?" Katara sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Kaia shook her head, "Nothing, I just need to go somewhere."

"Where?" Katara asked softly, glancing at where Sokka was drooling nearby.

"I'm not sure, but I need to go find out," Kaia took up Appa's reigns.

Katara was already climbing up into the saddle, "You shouldn't go alone."

Kaia nodded, surprised at how easily Katara had accepted her responses. She just shrugged and urged the bison into the air, turning him toward the sea. They flew in silence for several hours, and soon were over the black ocean waters. Kaia just followed the little string tugging at her mind, leading her the way she needed to go. She glanced back to find that Katara had drifted off in the saddle.

"Katara," Kaia called back softly.

Katara sat up, "Are we there?"

"Close.. I think. We're going to have to go under the water. Can you bend it around us?" Kaia asked, too busy steering Appa.

Katara nodded and readied herself as they flew closer and closer to the water, finally they dove under the waves and Katara created bubble around them. Kaia could sense that Katara was starting to feel uncertain about this whole thing, and she couldn't blame her for it. Kaia had no idea where she was going or why, she just knew she had to follow her instincts if she wanted to ever figure out what she was capable of.

After a few minutes Katara frowned in the water ahead of them, "Is that... a city?"

Up ahead there appeared to be a rather large air bubble that encased a part of the ocean floor that was raised, as if it had once been an island. In the bubbe they saw buildings constructed of white brick that shone in the moonlight that seemed exceptionally bright in that little bubble.

Kaia could only nod as they entered the bubble and she turned to watch it close behind them. Below she could see people moving around in the buildings, as if going through regular daily activities. Some started to look up at the strange creature that had just entered their little world. Kaia landed Appa in what seemed to a central area of some sort and they slid off of him, looking around in awe.

"This place is incredible," Kaia noted.

"How is this place possible?" Katara asked, "These people... they look like water tribe."

Kaia nodded in agreement as a man approached, part of his long white beard braided intricately. He eyed them for a long moment and then smiled the biggest smile Kaia had ever seen.

"Welcome friends, to the Central Water Tribe." He greeted them, "I am Kaito. Which one of you is the Moon Warrior?"

Kaia and Katara exchanged a confused look, "What do you mean?" Kaia asked.

"Well surely one of you must be to have found us here," Kaito smiled.

"Kaia found this place," Katara volunteered.

Kaito nodded and looked at her confused expression, "Ah I see. I had heard that the legend of Moon-Sun had died out. Come along sisters and I will explain everything as clearly as I can."

"The Legend of Moon-Sun?" Kaia questioned and started after him reluctantly as he started to walk.

They followed him up towards the top of the island, Appa shuffling along behind them. People they passed would stop and stare at them out of curiosity but would soon go back to whatever they were doing.

"The Legend goes that before the Avatar the spirits would choose a bender from each nation to represent it. The catch was that they had to work together with their opposites and maintain balance in order to access their truly great powers." Kaito said over his shoulder, "So Earth and Air, Water and Fire. The opposites almost always seemed to clash, and were coming less and less affective with each passing generation. Then in the last one, the warriors of Moon and Sun (water and fire) had a falling out that changed everything."

They reached the very top and Kaito opened the door to a large home, "This was the home of your predecessor, Arrluk. He was born here, when we were still above the sea, and still in contact with our brother and sister tribes."

They followed him through the rooms and out into the courtyard, past the fountain to a wall where there existed a series of carvings intended to tell a story.

"That was Arrluk, he was a great water bender chosen by the Moon and endowed with great abilities." Kaito indicated to the first carving of a strong water tribe man, "That was his counterpart, Akane. She was fearsome, and when provoked had a wrathful temper. For a while they got along just fine, though they spent very little time together. So a solid trust was never really estabished between them. Then one day Akane's village was wiped out by a band of bandits, without Arrluk she did not possess the power to fight them all off. She lost someone she loved very dearly that day. Her grief turned into rage, and so much rage must have a direction. Akane chose to blame Arrluk for not being there to help her save her village. He tried to reason with her, but it was all for nothing, and the two ended up having a terrible dual. It resulted in Arrluk's death." Kaito sighed sadly, indicating to the carving of the battle, "The Moon and Ocean spirits knew that she would come here next, still full of anger. So they sank us down into the depths where we could be safe. That is where we have been ever since, sustained by the moon and the ocean. After Arrluk and Akane the spirits stopped choosing warriors and the Avatar was born."

Kaia examined the carvings, starting with the two warriors together, then the battle and lastly the submerging of the island, "I'm not entirely sure that I understand what I am."

"You were chosen by the moon to be her warrior. After you were born she must have looked deep into your heart and seen something extraordinary there," Kaito told her gently, "If there is a Moon Warrior than there must also be a Sun Warrior. So perhaps the spirits saw that the Avatar would need some help, and chose two benders who they hoped can restore balance."

"So she can only access her power when she and her... opposite work together?" Katara asked uncertainly.

"Yes, do you know who it is?" Kaito asked.

"No, I have no idea," Kaia shook her head, "This is the first I've heard of this."

"I see," Kaito looked up at the watery sky, "The moon is setting, which means it will be night for us here. Our daylight is the moon, the sun cannot reach us very well here. I hope that you two will stay and get some rest. This home is yours to use as you wish."

"We have friends," Kaia said, "Would it be okay for them to come here?"

"Any friend of the Moon Warrior is a friend to the Central Water Tribe. It will be interesting to have so many visitors," Kaito smiled happily at the prospect, "The more the merrier as they say."

Kaia watched him leave, "So... I found us a safe place to rest."

"Did you ever," Katara laughed, "Let's go get the others!"

They smiled happily and went to get on Appa again and return to the surface, one again excited for the idea of not camping for once. As they flew to find the others Kaia leaned back in the saddle, watching the sky fade from dark blue to orange. It was a lot to take in, she had the answers she was looking for. She knew what she was, she knew where he got her abilities from, and what her destiny was. Kaia couldn't imagine how she would figure out who her opposite was however, that was troubling. Even if she did find them then how could she be sure that it wouldn't end the way it had for Arrluk and Akane? As they landed by the camp she sat up and just tried to focus on something else, and greeted the others happily.

They returned to the Central Water Tribe and began to get settled into their new home. Sokka only too happy to accept the food that was brought for them, and all of them took long baths and relished the feel of fresh clothes when they sent theirs to be washed. They were all enjoying themselves quite a bit, spirits high once again and marveling at the magnificent city they were resting in.

Kaia left the group after a few hours and walked out into the courtyard, she moved over the fountain and watched it for a few moments. With her new destiny she felt a great weight on her shoulders, knowing what she was provided some relief. There was still so much that was uncertain though. She frowned at her reflection in the water thoughtfully, trying to remember how long they had been away from the North Pole.

"I missed my birthday," Kaia realized, "17."

She wondered if this meant she would be any wiser, being a year older. If any change had happened then she certainly didn't notice it. Kaia kept her gaze on her reflection, the thick braid over her shoulder seemed childish. She was of marrying age, a warrior for the Moon. Little girls had the single long braids, perhaps if she changed this it would change how mature she felt. Kaia's tan fingers unraveled her silky brown hair and let the bottom half of her mane loose so that it fell around her shoulders and down her back.

She turned away from the fountain to go back inside, that was better.

* * *

Okay so I hope you guys liked it! Please review/comment with any feedback you have! Otherwise I have no idea if people like my story or not!


	11. The Scar

Okay so I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. I've been out of the country travelling and didn't have much time over the past few weeks. I'm back now and hopefully I'll be back to updating regularly. So i hope you enjoyed this one, be sure to review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

The Scar

Kaia waved good bye to Kaito as Appa took off, carrying the group up and out of the city. They had spent a wonderfully relaxing week there, but they knew that they had to leave if they were going to find Kaia's opposite. Though they were all happy to actually have something to focus on. With Aang they had known that he needed to master the different bending styles. Now they knew that they needed to find Kaia's opposite if she was ever going to learn to wield her powers and help save Aang.

"So how are we going to figure out who this person is?" Suki asked, "I mean we can't just go around asking if they are the Sun Warrior."

"We could always start out by asking the Sun Warriors," Zuko suggested, "Though I think that's a whole different thing."

"Maybe we can ask around and see if any fire benders have been seen displaying any Avatar-like powers," Katara suggested.

"We're going to have to go the Fire Nation aren't we?" Sokka groaned, "Not again."

Kaia laughed, "Kaito said that destiny would lead us to one another if it hadn't already. So maybe I've already met my opposite."

"Let's just hope it isn't Azula," Suki noted.

Zuko frowned faintly, the idea occurring to him that perhaps Roku was more than just an exceptional bender. Yet he wasn't confident enough in the theory to voice it out loud.

"We'll figure it out, we should come up with a plan for entering the Fire Nation in the mean time. That's probably the most likely place for us to find this person." Katara said logically, "I mean, that's where most of the fire benders are."

"Not necessarily, there are a ton occupying the Earth Kingdom right now," Sokka pointed out gloomily.

"Well that's a cheerful thought," Kaia sighed.

They landed in the Earth Kingdom and decided to spend the night there while they considered their options. Besides, camping out there would be a lot safer than camping in the Fire Nation. They all wanted to put off that trip for as long as possible. They set up making camp, mostly wishing they had been able to stay in the comfortable Central Water Tribe.

"I miss my bed already," Suki noted, "And the clothes, they gave us such soft clothes."

"I miss the food." Sokka noted.

"I miss not having to worry about being attacked in our sleep," Katara offered.

Kaia just smiled and stayed quiet, of course she missed all those things too, but since she was reason they had been forced to leave she didn't feel like she had much right to complain. Zuko was quiet as well, and after a few moments she decided to ask him if he missed anything.

"I missed the safety and all that stuff, but it was different for me." Zuko noted, "I was pretty cut off from the sun there. My bending was weak, I didn't like that."

Kaia smiled, "I understand that completely. So do you think we'll get into the Fire Nation all right?"

Zuko shrugged, "They did it before and lived there for quite some time. I think we'll be fine."

"You're being unusually positive lately," Katara noted.

"I'm trying to stay optimistic," Zuko shrugged, "I've been told I'm depressing."

"Sometimes you're cool," Sokka noted, "Hey, remember when we broke into Boiling Rock? That was fun."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Fun?"

"It was a good bonding trip for us," Sokka pointed out, "And we were successful weren't we?"

"I guess that's true," Zuko sat down with the others by the fire.

They ate some dinner and talked about their plans to enter the Fire Nation. It wasn't an unpleasant evening, but there was a sense that they were in danger again. They were out in the open once more, so they were all trying to stay alert. Eventually they decided that it was time to get some sleep so that they could be well rested for what was to come.

Kaia glanced around the forest and sighed, she was back into this dream land or whatever it was. She waited for a few moments and nothing seemed to happen, there was no dragon appearing, no sound of one approaching.

"Hello?" Kaia asked and her voice echoed against the silence.

When there was no answer she turned to look around and blinked into the amber eye of the dragon that was standing behind her silently.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me?" Kaia demanded, still a little shocked.

"He's coming," The dragon rumbled in answered, "You have to help him."

"Who? Aang?" Kaia frowned, "But he's locked away in the Fire Nation somewhere... wait!"

The dragon had already turned and taking off, soaring between the trees and out of sight before she could finish her sentence. Kaia stood alone in the forest, looking after the beast helplessly.

She opened her eyes and sat up slowly, "So cryptic."

Kaia glanced around the dark campsite at the lumps that were her sleeping friends. She sat there, listening to the sound of Sokka's snores and the breeze brushing through the trees. There was a sound that was out of place, the faint snapping of the twig. Kaia spun her head around and looked into the shadows, unable to see any movement.

She started to crawl out of her bed roll and stood, smoothing down her tunic. Kaia heard it again, this time on the other side of their camp. She turned and moved to speak and alert the others that there was someone or something watching them. Before she could get the words out a rope with two weights tied to the ends shot out of the shadows and hit her, wrapping around her arms tightly and sending her stumbling back.

"Guys!" Kaia cried out quickly as the large bounty hunters charged out of the forest.

Katara shot up whipped her water at the nearest man, sending him stumbling backward with the impact. She spun to help defend the camp but one of the hunters shot the rope at her and caught her around the legs. Katara fell and was seized before she had the chance to try and get up.

Zuko burst out of his bed roll and charged one of the hunters, dodging his blow and knocking the man off of his feet. He stood and hurried to try and get to the man that had a hold of Kaia when he was tackled to the ground.

Sokka drew his sword and sliced through the rope that was shot at him, he lunged forward. However he was still recovering from being woken so suddenly and the bounty hunter was able to overpower him after a short scuffle.

Suki leapt up and took out two of the bounty hunters before going to try and save Sokka. That's when the one with the special rope shooting crossbow took her down with a rope.

They were all bound more securely and lined up on the edge of the camp site while some of the hunters went to restrain Appa with a series of ropes that they tossed over the bison's back and hammered into the soil. The bison let out a displeased rumbling and struggled against the ropes in vain.

"Okay that's it, we're going to start having a night watch," Sokka grumbled, "We'll take shifts."

"Agreed," Zuko noted sourly.

"I think I miss the pirates. These guys are good," Suki added and tugged at her restraints.

Kaia was watching the bounty hunters, trying to think of a plan when it happened. The ground underneath the feet of the nearest man shifted and he fell with a loud curse.

Gopan moved out of the trees knocked several rocks out of the earth, kicking them at the others. He hit one in the stomach but the other managed to duck to the side and charge the earth bender. Roku leapt out of the trees and tripped the running man, sending him tumbling face first into the dirt. Gopan took out another of the hunters when he was caught in the rope trap and restrained. Roku scowled but stood his ground as he was surrounded.

"Well well well, if it isn't the new Princeling," The seeming leader of the group smiled, "I remember when you were just a lowly bounty hunter like us. You were decent enough to be annoying kid, I'll give you that. But you're not taking my bounty from me, and I'm pretty sure your sister would reward me if I ended you right here."

Roku laughed, "Oh she definitely would, too bad that's not going to happen."

The bounty hunter sent a fire blast at him and started to charge him right behind it. Roku blocked the blast but then the man was right there, they exchanged several blows before Roku received a kick in the abdomen.

Pain shot up his left side as his wound was reopened and he stumbled back, clutching his side. He steadied himself and moved into a fighting stance once again, but the man knew he had found his weakness. The next chance he got he jabbed Roku in the wound and took the opportunity to sweep his feet out from under him.

The man moved back and chuckled, "Poor Prince. You were in no shape for a fight."

Roku gasped and moved up onto his hands and knees, he reached to touch his tunic where the wound was underneath and pulled his pale fingers back coated in fresh blood. He swallowed and closed his eyes, there was no way he was going to be able to win this fight now. Roku drew in a shaking breath, he was too weak. Perhaps Gopan had been right, and he had not healed enough to be out getting into fights. He looked over at where the prisoners were sitting and found Zuko's gaze watching him intently with what almost seemed like concern. Next to him sat Kaia, he got the sense she was almost routing for him too. Maybe she knew, maybe she would be able to trust him after all. Roku held her gaze, he had to do something...

His eyes flashed, glowing pale orange for a brief second, only long enough for Gopan a few of the prisoners to notice from where they were sitting. Roku spun his legs around, sending a ring of fire out that knocked all the bounty hunters back into the shadows, leaving them all unconscious. Roku stood slowly and drew his swords, moving over to the captives. They all watched him warily, not even Gopan was sure what Roku was intending to do. The Prince sliced through the ropes that were tied around them and leaned against a tree.

Gopan moved forward and helped Roku up quickly, "We have to get out of here."

"He freed us," Kaia noted.

"His eyes glowed!" Sokka shook his head, "That was very Avatar-ish."

Gopan just stomped his foot and all the ropes restraining Appa popped out of the ground, "Go now."

He and Roku hurried for the little war balloon, knowing it couldn't seem like they had left with the others on Appa. He figured they could try and talk to them again when there weren't a bunch of bounty hunters laying unconscious around group blinked after them but hurried to climb into the bison's back quickly, except Zuko. Zuko shook his head and hurried after Roku and Gopan, jumping onto the war balloon with them and bending fire into it to get it off the ground faster.

"What is Zuko doing?" Suki asked once Appa was in the air.

"He's helping his brother," Kaia sighed, "We need to stay with them."

"Because of the glowy thing? That could have been a trick of the light," Sokka pointed out, "We don't know if we can trust him."

"Sokka we can't just ignore that," Katara scolded him.

With a sigh Sokka relented and then moved to fly alongside the war balloon. They flew like this for a few hours and finally landed in a thick forest where they would be well concealed. Gopan helped Roku get out of the balloon and eased him down where he could lean against a tree and nurse his wound. The others got down and looked at them uncertainly, all of it a bit overwhelming. It was hard to decide if they could trust him or not.

"It could be a trick, I vote we just get Zuko and get away from here," Sokka said after a moment.

"Sokka..." Suki rolled her eyes, "We discussed that already remember?"

"We can trust him," Kaia said suddenly and moved over to where the prince was slumped.

She knelt down beside him and reached up, brushing some of the hair off of his forehead so she could get a better look at his scar. Roku watched her warily and blushed faintly when he realized what she was looking at, jaw tensing uncomfortably.

"I keep having these dreams. A red dragon comes to me, it has a scar, exactly like this one," Kaia said softly, "I had these dreams before I ever faced you. Long before you had this scar."

Roku just turned his head away, feeling all their eyes focusing on the scar. He was still struggling with it too much to be comfortable with all the attention. So he turned and lowered his head so that they could only see the right side of his face. Kaia sighed and moved his hand off his wound.

"Let me help you with that," She told him gently and pulled some water out of the air, covering the wound with it. It started to glow and the prince closed his eyes in relief as the pain faded, replaced by the cool feeling of the water.

Roku nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

Okay so I hope you guys liked it. Remember to review and let me know what you thought!


	12. Trust

Okay so here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Trust

"This is ridiculous," Roku declared dryly, "And it's not going to work."

"Katara and Sokka said that Aang would meditate to make contact with the spirit world. We just have to be patient and concentrate," Kaia responded, keeping her voice calm.

"He was also a Tibetan monk. Do I look like a monk to you?" Roku rolled his eyes.

"Please just keep trying."

They were sitting across from one another another, attempting to meditate. It had been a stressful few days since Roku and Gopan had joined forces with the gang and things were still pretty tense between everyone. Kaia and Zuko seemed to be the only ones putting forth any effort to try and welcome the two newcomers. It didn't help that they were having no luck trying to access their abilities together, or even just trying to contact the dragons from their dreams. Roku's impatient outburst would beat against Kaia's patience like raging waves on a cliffside, slowly wearing away at the rocks. Her patience was definitely starting to wear thin, but she was doing her best to keep a level head.

They sat there in silence for a while longer, listening to the leaves dancing in the passing breeze. Roku opened his eyes and examined her curiously. Kaia had stopped putting her hair into the long braid down her back, only braiding it off of her face. It was nice, she had lovely hair, and he remembered how soft it had felt brushing his cheek when they were in that net. Her skin had a natural tan that was typical for someone born of the water tribe. The graceful features of her face were relaxed and serene now, her eyes closed and her long dark lashes resting on her cheeks. he followed the gentle slope of her nose down to her full lips. Yes, Kaia was beautiful. With that thought his hand moved to touch the fresh scar and he closed his eyes again for a moment.

"This isn't working," Roku broke the silence, voice much harsher than he had intended and it surprised him, "I can't concentrate."

Kaia drew in a long breath and set her blue eyes on him, taking her time to respond, "You aren't trying."

"Of course I'm trying!" Roku went on the defensive.

"Then why isn't it working?" Kaia raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Maybe you aren't trying hard enough," Roku pointed out.

"Or... maybe it's because you're still confused," Kaia's voice was icy.

Roku stood and scoffed, "I made my choice, I'm here aren't I? But obviously you still don't trust me!"

Kaia stood as well in one graceful motion, moving up on her toes slightly so that he was more even with him, "Maybe I don't because I still think you want revenge. I think you are here so that you can use our power to destroy Ozai. It won't work if hatred and vengeance are what is fueling you. If that is your intention we'll never achieve anything!" she met his amber gaze with confidence and that same fierce edge he had seen before in battle, "You need to sort out your issues and soon or you will turn into Ozai."

With that statement she turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm sharply and turned her back to face him, "Don't ever compare me to him!"

Kaia opened her mouth to respond but before she could the sight of the two approaching dragons distracted them both from their argument. The ghostly dragons circled them for a moment before turning to fly straight at them. The blue one taking Kaia and the red taking Roku. The two benders fell limp and all fell silent in the wood.

Roku blinked around the familiar forest, seemingly alone in the trees, "Kaia?"

"The spirits thought it best to separate the two of you for the moment," A female voice told him.

Roku jerked around sharply, shifting into his offensive stance when he saw her. She was a tall regal figure, clad in the typical gold and red of the Fire Nation. Her black hair was pulled back into a neat top knot on her head, and her golden eyes returned this gaze calmly.

"You can't bend here," she reminded him gently.

Roku slowly relaxed and glanced around, "Who are you?"

"My name is Akane, I was the last Sun Warrior." She answered and crossed her arms, eyes flickering past him for a moment as if remembering something troubling, then she focused back on the Prince, "I'm here to keep you from making the same mistakes I did."

"What mistakes are those exactly?" Roku asked warily.

Akane shook her head sadly, "I killed my counterpart, Arrluk."

Roku grimaced faintly, "I'm not going to kill Kaia."

She laughed, a humorless sound, "Young bender... do you think I ever thought I could hurt him? We would fight but I never thought it was anything serious. The problem was that I never learned to control my rage, my fire. When it gets out it needs somewhere to go, something to destroy. It found him. You are not so different Roku. Your fear and rage have too much control over you. Kaia can help you, but only if you let her. You have to trust in one another completely, you have to form a very close bond. Before you can do that you have to learn to harness the emotions you let run wild."

"I'm not that unstable," The prince said, but he knew the statement was weak.

"The flame your fear and rage set here last time is still burning strong Roku. It roams this peaceful place looking for someone to burn. That is a clear sign that you are not controlling your emotions," Akane told him softly, "No go, and think about what I have said. Go and find her, before your fire does."

Kaia sighed, recognizing the strange forest as the one that seemed to be connected to the spirit world, "Dragon! Where are you? Roku?"

The tall man stepped around the trees calmly and smiled at her, blue eyes shining, "I'm afraid it's just you and me right now. Do you know who I am little one?"

"You're Arrluk..." Kaia bit her lip, examining him, "The Moon Warrior before me."

"Yes," Arrluk nodded in agreement and glanced over his shoulder as if distracted by someone in the distance, "I know that you have heard my story."

"Akane killed you," Kaia said uncomfortably, "That's why the spirits stopped picking warriors."

"Let's keep history from repeating itself," Arrluk suggested.

Kaia looked at her feet, "I'm trying to be patient with him but..."

"Sometimes the only way to communicate with fire is to throw some water on it. It is not enough to merely block it's path," Arrluk noted.

"You're saying I need to start challenging him more?" Kaia asked, dubious.

"If you are holding back your own passions then the two of you cannot hope to ever forge the bond that is necessary." Arrluk told her patiently, "Sometimes a good quarrel can actually bring you closer. But you will also need to be the one who knows how to diffuse it him. That's why it's a balance, he is meant to bring out your fire, and you are meant to put his out from time to time."

"Give and take," Kaia mused, "Push and pull."

Arrluk glanced over his shoulder again, "He is struggling. He needs help..." he turned back to her, "You should go find him now."

"What's wrong?" Kaia insisted.

"His fire is still lit here, and it is very near. You should go young bender, before it finds you." Arrluk told her.

Kaia sat up slowly, dead leaves stuck in her hair. She was back in the world of the living, with Roku shifting groggily beside her on the ground. He opened his eyes slowly and started to get up. Their fight still forgotten he helped her to her feet and they just stood there, letting the minutes pass in silence.

"I need to show you something," Kaia said suddenly, "Something that I wasn't sure I could trust you with."

"Maybe you shouldn't trust me," Roku noted.

"Don't be stupid," She scolded, "You're worth more than you think. I saw it the first time we met. So if you won't believe yourself, then I'll do it for you. Now come on."

She took him to the Central Water tribe, where it was safe and undiscovered over the ocean. Kaia lead him through the glistening streets and up to the former home of Arrluk, past the empty rooms and to the back courtyard. There they stood and gazed on the marble carvings, depicting the tragic story of the two warriors who came before them.

"I can't promise that I could control my anger," Roku told her.

"You don't have to. I know you will, eventually." Kaia replied softly, "I think I'm going to go send word to the others that we're here. They should join us, this will be a safe place for us to be for a while."

Roku nodded, "Thank you... again."

Kaia smiled at him and put a and on his arm, "I think it's time we both start trying harder, don't you?"

* * *

There it is! I hope you liked it, don't be afraid to let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	13. Hidden Feelings

Here's the new chapter! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

Hidden Feelings

"So not more mystical journey's to the spirit world?" Sokka asked, lounging back on the cushions.

"Not since the last one," Kaia told him.

They had spent the past few weeks in the safety of the Moon City slowly building their trust. While they hadn't been making any progress with their powers they were actually friends now. Kaia for one could see a vast improvement in Roku, he was slowly becoming more friendly and outgoing. She turned and watched where Roku and Gopan were having a little sparring match out in the courtyard. He laughed more openly and now when he smiled it reached his golden eyes. She had noticed him paying less attention to his scar as well, which was a definite improvement. Kaia had noticed his insecurities about it almost immediately, which she could understand. He had always been handsome, and a scar on his face was something that would definitely challenge that. Kaia watched him laugh and run a hand through his dark hair, his features were animated and bright now. She had to admit he was good looking, scar or no scar.

Kaia stood and moved over when she saw that Roku had captured Gopan in a headlock and was taunting him, "Roku be nice to Gopan."

"I am nice to Gopan," Roku defended and released his friend, "He challenged me. He should really know better by now."

"Oh please, remember the days when I always kicked your royal butt?" Gopan rubbed his neck, pouting slightly.

"You mean when we were ten?" Roku raised his scarred eyebrow at him and laughed.

Kaia shook her head, "I think you did great Gopan. You're a really great earth bender."

Gopan nodded, puffing his chest out, "Thank you Kaia. You're very nice, and very pretty... have I mentioned that?"

Kaia laughed and blushed faintly at the compliment, "You're very sweet."

"I'm serious, I mean there's pretty and then there you. You're like a watertribe angel..." Gopan started.

Roku scowled, "Put a sock in it Gopan." he shoved his friend slightly.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gopan snapped.

Kaia shook her head and started back into the house, "You boys be nice to each other."

As soon as she was out of hearing range Gopan grinned at Roku, "You like her."

"She's nice," Roku shrugged, "We're friends of course I like her."

"No no no, I mean you liiike her!" Gopan smiled, "You think she's the prettiest girl in the world."

Roku scowled at him, "You're an idiot."

"It's okay buddy, you've liked way worse people. I mean Kaia is great, and beautiful." Gopan pressed.

Roku just decided to ignore him and walked off quickly; Gopan just grinned happily and shook his head, "Oh... kids these days."

Later that day the group went down to the main town square where the entire tribe was celebrating. It was the festival of Arrluck, held every year on his birthday, the entire tribe came out for feasting and dancing. That meant that even though it was getting dark it was still full of life and sound. Everyone ran from place to place, laughter echoing down the alleys. As they walked they passed several groups of celebrating villagers on their way down. At the square they were greeted with some incredible sights when they finally got to the open square.

A group of water benders was performing in time with the music and captivating the crowd with their spectacular moves. In the center people were dancing along with the movements, mimicking some of the more basic water bending moves. Around the edges there were tables full of wonderful smelling food. Sokka and Gopan went to get some food first. Roku and Zuko ended up joining them at the table when the girls all hurried off to join the dance.

"So you aren't going to ask Kaia to dance?" Gopan asked, mouth full of food.

"I don't dance," Roku rolled his eyes, "Let this go."

Sokka swallowed, "You should ask her to dance. I mean, otherwise someone else will."

Gopan nodded in agreement, "Sokka and I think that you are being an idiot about this."

"About what? Dancing? I don't dance," Roku rolled his eyes.

"About Kaia," Sokka said quickly and took another huge bite of food.

"Yeah, it's obvious how much you like her," Gopan told him.

Roku just shook his head, "You're both morons."

"They have a point. I don't really dance either, but if Mai wanted to... I would." Zuko told him, "Because it's like they said: if you're not dancing with her then someone else will. Kaia's a pretty girl, I wouldn't wait too long to make a move."

"I don't want to make a move on Kaia!" Roku snapped, frustrated.

"Okay okay, if you say so," Gopan rolled his eyes, not believing a word of it.

After a while the music called for a traditional water tribe dance with partners, at which time the girls came over to claim them. Sokka left his food to join Suki and Gopan volunteered to go with Katara. Kaia glanced at the two fire nation princes and just smiled, sitting down with them.

"Are you guys having fun?" She asked, face flushed from the exercise, "Actually don't answer that. You're both like fish out of water here."

Zuko laughed and just nodded in agreement, glancing at Roku. Clearly Kaia would have liked to be dancing, but she was too nice to ask one of them to leave their comfort zone. Roku ignored his look and just glanced around the festivities absently, before he settled on watching Gopan attempt to follow the water tribe dance. Barely a minute passed before young water tribe man came over to ask Kaia to dance with him. She accepted and smiled a farewell to the two fire benders before going back out to join the dancers. Roku watched and carefully let his face form an emotionless mask, carefully concealing his completely unfounded frustration. He didn't like Kaia! It was annoying that everyone assumed he did. Yeah she was beautiful, sure she was funny and really good. They were friends, she made him feel better about... everything. Kaia made him feel like he could be a better person, a better bender, a better friend. She made him feel happy, and like he deserved to be happy for once. But he didn't like her... did he?

Roku stood abruptly, and before he realized what he was doing he was joining the dance. He moved skillfully in, displacing Kaia's admirer and taking over his position in the dance. He didn't say a word and just followed the other dancers, he was a skilled bender so the basic moves were easy to keep up with.

Kaia laughed at him, "You're dancing like a fire bender."

"I am a fire bender," Roku pointed out.

"True, but you're a water tribe party," She pointed out, "You and Gopan are sticking out."

"I do not look as bad as Gopan," Roku defended.

"True, but you still stand out." Kaia noted, "You move like fire, and the fact that you're wearing a ton of black and red doesn't help your case."

"Blue isn't my color," Roku tried to joke, "And I can't dance like a water bender."

"You look kind of awkward," Kaia told him with a smile.

"That's because I'm fire trying to be water," Roku pointed out.

"Well then stop trying, nobody cares." Kaia shrugged, "You should be having fun!"

"You know... there is a fire nation dance very similar to this one," Roku changed his movements slightly, "Can you keep up water bender?"

Kaia beamed at him, "You think I can't do it?"

Roku just smiled and didn't answer, he ignored the confused looks he got when he switched up the moves. Kaia just followed his lead, definitely much better at it than he had anticipated. Then again he probably shouldn't be surprised, what couldn't she do?

Roku nodded and just moved to close the space between them, "You're doing pretty good, for a water tribe girl."

Kaia smiled, "Well thank you. That means so much coming from an accomplished prince such as yourself."

"I don't think my royal status counts for much here. In this place you're royalty," Roku pointed out.

"I'm glad you decided to dance. It's good to see you having fun," Kaia told him.

The song ended and they stopped moving, but Roku didn't release her immediately. Kaia smiled up at him, it was a strange, she had never considered the possibility of having feelings for him. Now, looking into those amber eyes and feeling the heat radiating off of him, she got the feeling that he might kiss her and that she might want him to. Then the music started up again and broke that trance, Roku broke her gaze and moved away from her. Kaia didn't seem him for the rest of the night, he just went to walk the empty streets alone and eventually found his way back to the house. Kaia just went to sit with Zuko, who was kind enough to not mention anything about her dance with his brother.

Gopan found Roku out in the courtyard the next morning, "So... you danced with Kaia."

"So what?" Roku asked shortly.

"So I thought you didn't dance."

"Shut up Gopan. It's not like that," Roku snapped, "It's not like Kaia would be interested in me anyways."

"Why not?"  
"Because... just drop it," Roku moved to touch his scar but thought better of it.

Gopan bit his lip and nodded, "Right. Well, I think I need to go back to the Fire Nation."

"Are you insane? What are you talking about?" Roku blinked at him.

"Listen, no one knows that we have switched sides or whatever. But we've been under the radar for a long time. Eventually they are going to get suspicious, and according to reports I've been hearing Azula is. She is starting to accuse you of abandoning the Fire Nation." Gopan told him patiently, "So if I go back I can tell them that they captured you. That Zuko wanted to try and recruit you for team Avatar or whatever. Then I can try and slow down any search parties they come up with."

"That's a terrible plan, let her find out!" Roku declared.

"No, right now she has no idea that you're the Sun Warrior. The longer that Ozai thinks that you are on his side the better," Gopan told him, "I've already decided. I've talked it over with the others and they agree. I'm leaving today."

Roku nodded slowly, reluctantly agreeing that this would be for the best, "I guess it's time to break up the old team."

"Yeah... I think you can manage without me for a little while. I mean you have Zuko now, so that's good," Gopan nodded awkwardly, "And it will be good to not have to deal with all your royal snobbery."

"Yeah, it should be nice to have a break from your annoying comments," Roku agreed, "But you, you be careful."

"Same, to you." Gopan returned awkwardly and with that the friends nodded and parted ways.

* * *

Okay so there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review with any feedback you have!


	14. Bad Luck

Okay so I'm going to be honest, I'm losing inspiration with this story. A lot of it is that I'm not getting any support from my readers if I have any, and I have story ADD. So I'm dangerously close to wanting to throw in the towel on this one and start playing around with another idea. I don't want to leave it unfinished though. Considering that I've gotten no reviews/feedback I'm pretty discouraged from continuing it. If you feel differently then please let me know. Otherwise I'll probably wrap this story up soon.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Bad Luck

Another two weeks had passed since Gopan left the group to go and mislead Azula. As much as Roku missed his friend, it did mean that he was being forced to spend more time with the others. The group was warming up to him even more and he was starting to feel more connected to Zuko. He was even considering the possibility that it wouldn't be so bad to have a big brother in his life. He wished he had Gopan there to see his progress, he had gone from hating the idea of Zuko to actually liking the guy. Kaia definitely noticed though, she gently encouraged him to come out of his shell more and he appreciated it. Neither of them mentioned the night of the Festival of Arrluck, even though Roku wanted to a few times. Kaia didn't want to talk about it, as much as she wanted to bond with Roku and become friends she was afraid. If things had gone the way she had thought they were that night then things would be way too complicated. Their friendship was only just beginning to stand on unstable legs, they couldn't add any more to it. Besides, there were much more important things to be dealt with and romance wasn't on her list of priorities.

"We aren't making any progress here," Kaia told the others, "I think it's time we think of a new plan."

"Yeah, because just hanging around here isn't getting anything done," Roku agreed.

"We don't have a lot of options for safe havens these days," Katara noted sadly, thinking back to how easily she had entered the Fire Nation not long ago.

"There's no where in the Earth Kingdom we can go that would be safe," Suki agreed.

"Then let's not go to the Earth Kingdom." Zuko said suddenly, "Clearly they need to find a way to access their powers. Where could they go that they might be able to learn more about it?"

"I'm guessing anywhere in the Fire Nation is out," Roku noted dryly.

"Yes but... there is somewhere else in the Water Tribe. The spirit oasis at the North Pole," Kaia said thoughtfully, "Maybe we need to be focusing on connecting with the spirits. We can start with the moon spirit since the Fire Nation is so... hostile right now."

"Sounds good to me," Sokka noted, "Anyone have an objection?"

"I think it's the best option we have," Katara nodded.

"Okay then, we're agreed." Kaia nodded, "To the North Pole."

The gang used the rest of the day to make preparations for their journey, gathering supplies and planning their route. Sokka was the one with the map so he took sole charge of the navigation while the others tended to the supplies. Sokka decided that getting back to the surface could be disorienting for everyone and that they should take a day or two and stop at a nearby island to regroup. This seemed like a good idea considering that they would be flying over water for the rest of the journey with very little land to be seen. The only person so seemed to have any reservations about the trip was Roku.

"I hate the cold," He complained.

Kaia smiled, "I think you can deal with it. Besides, your body temperature is way hotter than it should be. You could stand to be cooled down a little. Of course if you feel really strongly about not going then we can try and come up with another plan."

"No no no, you're right we need to go try and connect with the moon spirit or whatever," Roku sighed, "I just wish it wasn't going to be cold."

"You're a big tough warrior, you'll be fine," Kaia told him, "Zuko doesn't seem that worried about it."

"Zuko has been there before. I haven't." Roku pointed out, "He knows what to expect."

"Well don't worry. It's not like you'll freeze to death," Kaia shrugged, "And you'll get used to it."

Roku nodded and sighed, "I am glad to be get to the surface and see the real sunlight again."

"That's what Zuko said last time," She finished packing her things, "Are you all packed up?"

Roku looked up from where he was sitting in a chair, "Oh yeah I am. I even packed those winter clothes they gave me... they are blue."

"That's because they come from a water tribe," Kaia laughed.

"Blue is not my color," Roku whined.

"You've said that before, but I think it will look just fine you. Stop stressing about the trip, it will be fine." Kaia told him gently, "And we'll meet up with Gopan again soon."

Roku started to argue that he wasn't upset over Gopan but decided it was no use. He did wish that his friend was going with him, he knew he would love the opportunity to see the North Pole. Aside from the Fire Nation and the Central Water Tribe they had never been anywhere but the Earth Kingdom. Roku was just ready to get this whole thing figured out, he was already weary of this new war and ready for it to end.

Later that day they were making camp on the island, all still adjusting to the sudden change of scenery. The fire benders were soon just laid out on the beach, basking in the sunlight they had missed so much. Kaia smiled and helped with the setting up of the camp, it was nice to be up above the water again. There was a nice breeze that wafted the fresh scent of the ocean into the camp. The golden sunlight was a nice change too, she hadn't realized how much she had missed it herself. They had a good night and ate around the campfire exchanging jokes and stories.

The next morning Roku and Zuko decided to explore the island a bit together. Both were still in a great mood. So they spent their time bonding as they hiked up the small mountain at the center of the island. Zuko was starting to enjoy his little brother's company very much. He had never had a sibling that he actually liked before, it was a good feeling. For once he had found a family member he thought he could count on, even if Roku was struggling. Zuko understood his struggle and knew that he could help him. He was already so much improved from when they had first met, all that rage seemed to be under control now. Roku seemed almost happy most of the time these days, and not so focused on revenge. The brothers reached the top of the land mass and looked out over the small island contently. Then Roku saw spotted something that made his stomach turn.

"Zuko..." Roku pointed down to the opposite side of the island than the camp was set up on. There was a war balloon that had landed on the beach and disembarking was the unmistakable form of Azula. With her was Gopan, and to Roku's dismay Rei on her shirshu.

"Appa must have been spotted flying in this direction yesterday," Zuko gasped.

"We have to warn the others. With Rei here they could very well beat us to them!" Roku said quickly.

They started their frantic descent down the steep side of the island, scrambling to keep from losing control as they basically slid down. Then they were sprinting toward the campsite, arriving to find that only Suki was there. The others were down at the beach, and most likely already in Azula's eyesight. Before much could be said they heard the shouts from the beach and knew that they were approaching.

"Quick, get something and bind my hands!" Roku said, mind working quickly.

"What?" Suki blinked at him.

"No, it's good. Azula still thinks he's on her side. He could be able to let us free later," Zuko grabbed some rope and ran over to do as he was told.

Roku nodded and braced himself for what happened next. Azula and her troops burst through the trees and were upon them. Rei's shirshu paralyzing Suki in the first few seconds of the attack. Roku knew he had to make it convincing, he rounded on Zuko and swept his feet out from under him in a swift movement. Then he looked up at his sister and put his old brooding look on his face.

"It took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to listen to him preach about family until I died." Roku informed her dryly.

"I'm sorry," Gopan told him sincerely, "I did all I could... to help them find you."

Azula smirked, "Oh don't whine Roku. We're here now and we've captured everyone," she thought she saw a flash of something flicker over his face, "Now it's just time to head back to the Fire Nation. You'll be a hero, again."

* * *

Remember that feedback is encouraged! I hope you guys liked this latest installment and let me know if you did! The more feedback I get the more likely I am to keep my focus on this story.


End file.
